


Anachronism

by Eccentric_Bambi



Series: Hell Versed [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Aoi dies, Aoi x Uruha - Freeform, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bottom Aoi, Bottom Uruha, Character Death, Dismemberment, Drunk Sex, Dying during sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Forced Relationship, Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, Lots of Crying, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Post-Hell, Reita x Ruki - Freeform, Sex Addiction, Top Aoi, Top Uruha, Uruha is the devil, stalker behavior, they switch positions a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: Definition: A thing belonging or appropriate to a period other than that in which it exists.Or:Yuu is a photographer who accidentally sells his soul to the Devil after a supposed one night stand after feeling lonely. Now he's trapped in a loveless sex-filled relationship with an obsessive mess of a (sort of) boyfriend with only a year left to live before he's dragged to hell forever. But is the Devil himself really all that bad? Or is he just lonely too?"What is it you want from me?"He's given a smile. One as sad as he felt."Someone to call home."





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! Might do another one similar to this, I'll have to see. :)
> 
> Just so you know, Uruha and Aoi will constantly switch positions in this fic. I like it when that happens lol.

"All right! Good job today Takanori, you were flawless as usual."

The person, a young blonde male, sighs and flips his sunglasses on top of his head. Pride is literally emanating off him in waves. He steps away from a neat studio back drop and into his photographer's space.

"Thanks, I couldn't do it without you, Yuu-sensei. Hey, is it quitting time for you?"

Yuu puts his tripod and camera away before checking his wrist watch, seeing how it was now seven in the afternoon. Takanori was his last client of the day.

"Yeah, I don't have any more appointments, and I don't have to send these new prints off until tomorrow. Why?"

The small model smiles at the photographer, a kind one that was very unlike the usual cool guy attitude he had in his photos.

"My friends and I are going to hang out in Ikebukoro and go drinking," he reveals. "Wanna come? It'll be fun."

Yuu thought about that. He and the model were friends sure, but not that close of friends. It wasn't like they couldn't be though right? He should always jump at such an opportunity. But first things first.

"Who are these... friends of yours?" He asks warily. "If I go I'm not gonna be putting up with any snooty 'holier than thou' people am I?"

Those were the kind of celebrities he couldn't stand. But Takanori was quick to deny it.

"No no really, they're cool guys. You'll love them. You know Akira right? The jewelry designer? Him, and there's my new friend Yutaka. He's a chef at a high end restaurant."

"Okay okay I get it they're cool," Yuu says nervously. "Sure I'll come, but I dunno why you want a lowly photographer to come along with you and like a bunch of other celebrities."

The model sighed dramatically, not liking when his friend said those kinds of things about himself.

"Come onnn you're like, my favorite friend who happens to not be a douche bag. Sometimes always being in the spotlight gets tiring, so its nice to hang out with someone who doesn't just want to get in my pants. Now come on let's get going."

He starts to gather his jacket and bag so Yuu is scrambling to put his things away.

"Hang on I'm coming."

Soon they're out the door and headed to a sleek black corvette parked in front of Yuu's studio. Which also counted as his house. The sky was turning pink and there was a slight nip in the air.

"Say... You used to be a model too, right? But you never... made it?"

The photographer nodded, lighting up a cigarette at the same time and stuffs his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Yeah. What of it?"

He didn't care much about this topic.

"So what happened?" Takanori asked as they climbed inside. "You're fucking beautiful. You could have been as famous as me by now. We could be travelling the world together."

Takanori puts on his seatbelt and speeds away from the driveway into the street. This was not really nothing new to talk about for Yuu, but he never did tell him about it did he?

"Well, as it turns out I'm more suited for work behind the camera rather than in front of it. My passion is my camera and a good photo subject. My okay looks just happen to be a plus I guess."

Takanori snorted.

"Okay?? Boy you crazy, you're freaking gorgeous. Man... I dunno it just feels like a waste to me. But if that's what you want then I guess I can't really complain."

Yuu smiled and stubs his cigarette out, feeling the purr of the engine beneath his fingers on the leather upholstery.

"Look at it this way," he begins. "I do travel the world sometimes, I photograph people on runways, sometimes at scenic locations. I was even hired to do the fashion show in Milan for a client once. Sure I'm not as good as other more famous photographers but... If I get more work I'll be up there too. Like, just the day after tomorrow I have an appointment with that one band. Umm what's the name again. Umm..."

Takanori chuckled as his friend struggled to recall a name.

"You're talking about A9 right? They're pretty amazing."

"Yeah them," Yuu says. "You'll see, this photo shoot will be the one where I finally make a name for myself. This is a big deal for me."

"Yeah, I know I know. You love your cameras I get it. Well, even if you don't wanna become a model again at least promise that you'll still be my friend once you get really really famous."

He grinned at Takanori, self confident.

"Don't worry I'm not the type to do that sort of thing to my friends."

The smaller model laughs as they get to the place they were meaning to go. A high end rock bar slash live house.

"You're such a sap. Anyways let's head inside, they're already here."

Yuu left behind his initial apprehension as they headed into the basement of the building where the bar was, assaulted on all sides by loud and familiar music. It was a good thing that they shared similar musical interests otherwise hanging out with this guy would be a pain.

It was dark and cramped, just how he remembered it to be. He lets his friend tug him to a far off booth where about three other people were sitting.

"Yo, where you been?" A blonde spiky haired man says as they approach. He had a weird looking cloth on his nose. "We've been here for like half an hour."

"Sorry Aki. My photo shoot ran a bit longer than I thought."

"That's okay," another man with long brunette hair said with a blindingly bright smile. He had a nice baby face with a dimple in his left cheek. "It's been fun hanging out with Akira for a bit."

Theres another man there as well. Stunningly beautiful he realizes, almost inhimanly so. He had long jet black hair to his shoulders and is wearing leather, just like he was. There's smoky purple make up on his eyes and many piercings in his left ear.

"And who is this stunning young man?" The third guy says in a sensual purr, his eyes smoldering.

Attention turns to Yuu and he's looking away from them, suddenly shy. He was sooooo out of his league here.

"Sorry, this is Yuu. My photographer buddy. He used to be a model too but he likes working the cameras better than working it in front of one. And this is Akira, and Yutaka. And the other guy is Uruha. He's a model too, but he's gonna be leaving for his home overseas pretty soon. In about a day or two. So we're hanging out as much as we can."

The booths were big enough for like three people on each side so that was how they handled it. Yuu had to sit next to Uruha while the other three sat in the other. Yuu could already tell this was gonna be a long night.

A few drinks and one hour later had him putting up with a very drunk Takanori who was blabbering on and on about how much he loved Akira and how he wanted to be with him forever. It was hilarious but kind of... uncomfortable. He kept trying to feel up on Akira while the blonde just laughs uncomfortably and keeps him at a distance.

Aoi felt much more at ease though. Ruki was right, these guys were cool. Yutaka seemed like the mother hen of the group, not as drunk as his friends but enough to where he slurred his words and was giggling constantly.

Akira was very cool about his alcoholic friend hanging onto him, laughing along with Yutaka as Takanori tried to smooch him.

But Uruha was... well he was something else. There was a very powerful aura coming off of him, one that made his knees turn to jelly and his heart jump in his chest. His eyes were entrancing and every laugh, every uttered word every syllable, made his body flush with heat.

Now it was no surprise that he as into guys. He was bisexual but lately he was kind of more into guys lately. Girls were cute but...

"So," Uruha purred to him when he was sure the other three were busy bickering. "You're a photographer huh?"

He nodded, slowly sipping away at some fruity drink he got with only a little alcohol. He needed to get home somehow. That shorty was in no condition to be driving tonight.

"Yeah. I like cameras a lot," he says. "But that's probably boring huh?"

"No way, that's really cool. I like cameras too, but I'm probably not as good at them as you."

At that he perked up, now interested. And was Uruha... flirting with him?

"Really? What kind of camera do you have? A handheld or a tripod model?"

Uruha smiled bigger, glad to have touched on a topic Yuu liked so much.

"I'm not sure what the model is, but it's pretty okay. For a DSLR."

Well he wasn't surprised. A lot of people liked to collect cameras but no one really knew how to handle them, let alone remember their names.

"Oh I see. That's pretty neat. I would tell you about mine but, I'm sure it would bore you."

As he says this he can feel the deep irises of Uruha's beautiful eyes peering into his soul and he couldn't look away. He took a brief few seconds to burn this beautiful man's face into his brain. Who knows when he might see him again since he was leaving.

"It wouldn't I assure you, but if you don't want to that's fine. On to other things, Takanori said you used to be a model. How come you stopped? I'm sure with your beauty you would be very successful."

Again, he's getting complimented for his face. That meant Uruha found him attractive, right?

"Sure but... That's only on the surface. I'm shy, and cameras have fascinated me since I was a child. So I decided to stop being a model and become a photographer instead. But I still have mad respect for what you do, if I wasn't a coward then maybe I would have stuck it out."

Then Uruha is pressing closer, making him even more nervous.

"But you're not a coward, you're brave. You left behind a world that made you uncomfortable for one that you're passionate about. Not a lot of people can say they've done the same. A lot of people put photographers down because they think it doesn't take much work. But you do work hard, harder than we think. So if anything, you are much braver than me. It's thanks to you that many people were able to realize their dreams."

Now, their thighs are pressed closer and he can literally smell the subtle cologne on Uruha's body, his mind slowly hazing over. Was it getting hot in here?

"Oh," Yuu breathes out softly. "W-well um... I... Thank you. No one has ever praised me for my work before... That's so nice of you..."

Uruha's voice is so deep, and his heart goes hay wire as he leans in closer to speak softly, quietly. _Seductively_.

"Hey... you wanna get out of here? To your place?"

Wait what?

"H-huh?" He squeaked stupidly. "Um, I'm not sure if..."

He couldn't bite out the rest of his sentence as Uruha just laughs, a sweet sound that put his nerves at ease but made his shy demeanor even worse. Now he can feel the warm skin Of Uruha's leg on his, his hyper sensitive ears thudding with his heart beats.

"Oh come on let's go," he urges. "Those three there are obviously busy with themselves, I wanna talk with _you_ some more Yuu-san. You're interesting to talk to, and _cute_."

He says the last word with a definite undertone of something else in mind. Aoi could tell what he was doing too, he wasn't stupid. Well... It has been a while since he was able to have a decent flirtatious conversation with someone who wasn't bitching at him. Or some snooty high and mighty model and her equally as unpleasant manager.

Uruha was definitely different. He looked like a genuinely nice person and they hit it off so well. It took him literal weeks to finally befriend Ruki. But talking to Uruha came so natural to him, like breathing. Why was that? Was he really crushing that hard?

Yuu looks at the other three, seeing them giggling and whispering among one another and ignoring them all together. Surely they would not notice if they slipped out right? One night with a hot model couldn't hurt.

"Well... If you really think it would be okay then I am okay with it too."

Uruha looked utterly delighted, and starts to push him out of the booth so they can get away. Takanori and Akira are too far gone too notice, But Yutaka does. At least he's sober enough to notice things like that. That made him feel better about leaving his small friend in his care.

"Uru? Are you leaving already? We were planning on heading to another bar after this to continue the party."

Uruha already has an arm around Yuu's, smiling like someone high on ecstasy.

"Yeah well, I gotta bounce this time. He's gonna show me his cameras."

The brunette rose his eye brows and his lips nearly split apart from smiling so hard. Yuu saw a look that clearly screamed ' _You guys are so obvious_ ' but he decided to ignore it.

"Ohh I see. Well, okay. Give us a text to let us know that you're okay all right? Don't let it be a repeat of last time."

Last time?

"Okay okay, mother, I promise I'll text you. Now, come on let's go."

He doesn't get a chance to disagree as they're already outside and Uruha is practically glued to his side in an obvious display of someone desperate for 'fun times' and not something as boring as cameras. But Yuu just figured it was the alcohol talking.

By now, the sun was long gone and pretty twinkling stars replaced the pink hues of twilight. The air was chillier but not unpleasantly so. He just wished he hadn't forgotten his under jacket.

"How are we getting to my place anyways?" He asks when Uruha takes a second to reach around in his pockets before going back to being clingy.

"Mm here, drive us to your place," he answers and presses a set of keys into his palm, his fingers warm and staying longer than what was probably necessary. Yuu swallows and looks at the parking lot where a sleek black Bugatti beeped once as he pressed the unlock button. Just how rich was this guy?

"Um, okay. Don't be too disappointed when you see it though."

Uruha skipped ahead of him, looking back at him with flirty eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that no matter where it is, your home will be more than comfortable for two people."

That made his fears seem to wash away, just like that. Honestly, every time Uruha so much as spoke he felt like a teenager in high school again. His heart fluttered and his stomach tightened and just...

Everything about him was perfect.

The drive there was silent but not tense. Uruha would calmly sit there and antagonize him by placing his hand against his arm every so often and once he even put it in his lap, dangerously close to where he wanted it to be. It was hard focusing on the road when such a blatant attempt at distracting him was going on.

Hopefully, Uruha was not the type to back out after making such lewd and silent advances. His eyes smoked heavier than before, his lips dripping with sex appeal and lust. What had he gotten himself into?

Getting out of the car was far less as easy as getting into it was. The moment he stepped out Uruha was already there and his lips were pulled into a soul sucking and heavy kiss. One he wasn't expecting but gladly lost himself in nonetheless. And what a kiss it was. Uruha's lips were perfection; warm, full and just the right amount of sweet and flavored with just the slightest traces of alcohol. He just hoped that there were no neighbors nearby to watch such a shameless display.

"Come on," Uruha breathed heavily once they took a second. "I want to see the bed I'm spending the night in."

So he planned on staying over huh? That was a relief... Hold up. A relief?

"O-okay," Yuu agrees, panting. "Come on beautiful."

As he flirted Uruha giggled again, latching himself to Yuu's waist as they stumbled across the threshold of his house and locked the door behind him. Uruha's keys dropped somewhere to the floor and he lost himself in another kiss, feeling Uruha's hands starting to slide all over his body, touching and exploring. By the time they make it to his room, his jacket and shirt have already slipped away somewhere. They land on the bed and Uruha straddles him, their legs tangling.

A soft sigh of pleasure slips from Uruha's mouth as Yuu bravely grabs his hips to press their bodies together. Clearly he liked that, how far could he go he wondered? Deciding to test it he detaches from the kiss and latched his mouth onto a fair neck, sucking and nipping at the veins running under his skin. Uruha let out a louder moan, one that went straight to his lower half.

"Ungh, yess, your mouth feels so good," he mewls. "P-please, more..."

Feeling a burst of self confidence Yuu smirks, letting his hands wander to wherever they could.

"You're so cute when you're honest Uruha-san," he whispers and Uruha practically melts at his touch. He smiles lazily but it's still so beautiful.

"Please, call me Kouyou from now on," he murmurs and hoists himself up on his arms to look fondly down onto him. "I would also like to call you by your real name, if that's okay?"

He heaved out a heavy breath, his heart ready to explode. Did Uruha, or rather Kouyou now, know how dangerous he was?

"Um... Yuu is my real name," he laughs softly.

Hearing that Uruha's face lights up and he sighs, slipping off his own shirt to reveal his own slim but gorgeous body.

"Ohh... I'm sorry. But, it's such a lovely name," he purred and leaned down to kiss him again. "I'm sure I'll never forget such a wonderful name like yours. Now, I just have one question to ask."

Yuu is confused at first but his mind is by now, too entranced by such a wonderful creature to care.

"Of course. What is it?"

Uruha takes hiss hand and puts it to his lips, kissing each of his fingers slowly and intimately. His eyes pin him down with a heated glance, and they burn into his brain.

"What is the thing you wish for most? The thing your heart aches for, desires more than anything. Not a material possession, not fame or money or recognition. Something human, something... _you_. Something that every human craves more than anything even if they don't realize it at first?"

What kind of question was that? Now he was even more confused. If Yuu wanted to talk to a psychologist he would have. But... he couldn't find it in him to divert the topic to anything else. Like his body would not let him. What did he want? Well... It was a simple answer really. The words spilled from his lips like water from a faucet.

"I... I'm not sure why you're asking me but... The thing I want most... More than anything. I... I want to find... love. Not just a simple relationship, one that will only last for so long. No. I want... someone to call home. That's I want."

Uruha looked pleased, more than pleased even. He looked ecstatic to hear it. His lips found their way down his hand, then along his arm, to his shoulder, his neck, then to just under his jawline. Here, he whispers again. Only this time it's more... darker than before. What was going on?

"Say it Yuu," he pleads. "Those magic words... 'I wish for love.' I want to hear you say them, please. Tell me you would give anything for it. Even your very soul."

This guy was acting... really weird. Like his entire demeanor shifted from being playful and flirty to desperate. He really wanted to hear those words. But why? Something didn't feel right here. Yuu could tell that this night was definitely taking a turn. But... again, he couldn't stop himself. It just came out.

"I... I wish for love. I would give up my heart for it."

Then, in an instant, everything changed. There was a sudden cold chill and the windows of his bedroom slammed open to allow cold wind to whip through. Papers of all sorts flew about the room. Yuu tried to sit up but... he was trapped. Uruha sat there, his eyes glazed over as the wind made his hair fly everywhere around his face. Scared, he tried again to move. He wouldn't. His legs wouldn't budge. His body was stone. Terror struck him like a train and he screamed at Uruha to get off of him.

"Uruha! Get off of me! Get off! Why can't I move!"

Oh there was no way!

Then Uruha began to spout some strange words, his eyes closing as he climbed off of Yuu and stepped in the middle of the room. His hair flailed about and his body convulses.

"What? Uruha snap out of it!"

But he didn't listen, and continued his strange chanting.

" ** _Hac pavore sanguis mortalium gustabit mortem in æternum. Orietur in qua foedus est corpus meum. Liberati. Liberati. Liberati."_**

He stops, and his eyes open. His face is stony and set into a hard scowl as he scans the room, landing upon a very terrified Yuu still stuck to the bed. Deep onyx eyes slowly crawl over his body and a guttural laugh pours from Uruha's throat. It's terrifying, chilling to the very bone. It sounds... so wrong. So... He couldn't even find the words.

The laughs echoes into his head, growing louder and louder. Then everything is dark.


	2. Day 2

It's painful. What happened? Did he pass out? His chest hurt.

Yuu groaned as a splitting headache threatened to split open his skill and he tries to move to sit up. But... he still can't move. That's enough to make him panic and start to struggle. Where was he? This didn't look like his room. It was far too dark and sophisticated to be. He was on a different bed, one with a king sized mattress and deep blood red covers with an all black canopy draped over it. he can't see past the canopy but a sudden shadow moving towards him from the foot of the bed startles him.

"Uru... ngh... Kouyou?"

At the name the man's eyes snap to him, as though the very name was like a whistle to a dog.

"So," comes a rougher version of Uruha's voice and a smirking leering chuckle afterwards. "You're not as slow as I thought you would be. Hmm, not bad at all I have to say."

This... wasn't Uruha, he realizes that now. It's something else. Something much worse, much more sinister. Still, he had to believe he was still in there somewhere.

"What?" He says and struggles more against the invisible binds. "What... what are you talking about? Where am I?"

An incredulous look crossed the man's face and he scoffs before slowly crawling back onto the bed like a predator, his eyes boring holes into his skull as their eyes connected. And Yuu had never felt such terror in his life.

"Really? Well, that's a new one," he laughs and once more straddles the others body. "Usually they let them know beforehand about this sort of thing but I guess there is a first for everything. Oh well, it's none of my business what they do. Anywho, I guess you're mine for the night. I picked such a wonderful subject to do my bidding. You're home, Yuu. We're home."

Yuu feels his heart drop as Uruha starts to undress, and panic makes him want to squirm. But he still can't move and that's terrifying. Sex was the last thing on his mind right now.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" he squeaks in terror. "Please, I don't want this! Give him back!"

Another laugh, and he's almost ready to scream as Uruha starts to undress him as well, his limp body giving into the touches.

"Who am I? Uruha?" the entity chuckles. "Haha no... He was never here to begin with, can't you see? It's just me, baby. And you and I are gonna have the time of our lives tonight. If you can't guess by the time we're done then I'll tell you who I am."

The realization hits him right then and there. And God it _hurts_.

"You... tricked me?" he whispered painfully, his voice breaking like glass. Why was he so stupid? He should have known better than to believe that anyone thought of him as worthy of being with. Stupid stupid stupid..! And now he was going to die here. And no one would care.

The Uruha he came to desire didn't even exist, it was all a farce to lull him in close and make him do as he wanted. And he fell for it. Now, he was nothing more now than a sacrifice, a piece of meat for this psycho.

"Tch, oh, don't say it like that you'll break my new heart," the entity whimpered in a mock sympathetic voice. "Look, if it hurts so much, how about you and I make a deal hm?"

At the sickly sweet voice he felt his anger from before return and he glared defiantly at the man atop of him, uncaring of the hungry lustful stares over his now naked body.

"And why should I? You're just going to hurt me more aren't you? After you have your way with me, you'll drag me to hell or wherever it is you're from. Aren't you?"

If he was going to die anyway, why would he cooperate?

Well, maybe that wasn't the best idea. Uruha was scowling but continued to run his hands over the others pale trembling body with sharp claws that seemed to come out of nowhere. The burn of his flesh being clawed at made him hiss in pain but he didn't dare cry out. The feeling of Uruha's hot nakedness against him felt sinful and he hated himself for that.

"Hmm you know I was hoping you would," comes the soft low answer. "Or would you rather I went after your adorable little friend instead?"

Again the terror is almost too much too handle. But not for himself. Taka would be in danger, all because of him? No. No he couldn't let that happen. Damn this guy... damn him to hell and back..!

"Ugh... what do you want from me?" He finally asks. But as he does, The entity becomes... sad, very unlike his previously aggressive demeanor.

"I'm lonely. That's all."

The answer is not at all what he was expecting.

"...Huh?"

Uruha brings Yuu's fingers to his mouth once more, pressing his face to his palm. They're cold and clammy but he doesn't mind.

"Look I'm not gonna beat around the bush here," comes an equally as distraught answer. "I'm... I've been very lonely as of recently. And I can tell you are too. For a month now I've been keeping an eye on you, and wanted you for so long. Now you're home, and we can be together."

There's a soft smile and he puts Yuu's hand atop his head, where, horrified, he begins to feel a pair of small sharp points breaking through the head of soft black hair. Horns the color of blood have appeared out of nowhere and at the same time he can feel a satiny soft appendage starting to curl around his thigh. A tail. A fucking tail just sprouted out of Uruha's spine.

What the hell? Literally! It even had a stereotypical spade shaped tip at the end of it!

"You... you're crazy!" He cried out in terror. "What... are you?"

Uruha moaned pitifully and pressed his hips closer, causing a sharp burst of pained pleasure to spike through Yuu's paralyzed spine. Damn it, it was getting so hard to resist.

"I told you, you have to guess," he drawled out slowly and grinned, his teeth sharp as daggers. "But I'll give you a hint."

As his sudden unease made his skin crawl, Yuu hissed as a clawed hand grabbed his half hard flesh. Then a hot wet mouth pressed to his neck in a sultry whisper, teeth grazing his skin.

"Your heart and soul belong to me now. So be nice and I'll make you feel good."

Cold dread settled in his stomach, and he watched in terror as Uruha slid down his body, trailing a set line of saliva down, down. Before he realizes what's happening its already too late.

"N...no! Don't! Please I don't want..! Ah!"

His head falls back as a suffocating warm heat falls around his now fully aroused flesh. His mind spins as suction is applied in all the right places and damn if it didn't feel heavenly. The tongue, God's the tongue..! It pressed and licked right in the sweet spots and a helpless groan escapes his mouth.

Uruha moaned around his length and wiggled his ass high in the air as he splayed out on his knees, the tail still curling like a snake around his thigh. His head bobs up and down as he skillfully takes Yuu as far down his throat as he can, the wet noises turning Yuu on even more. He shuts his eyes, ashamed and disgusted at himself for feeling good.

Suddenly Uruha stops and gasps for air. His lips are swollen pink as precum drips from his tongue. His glazed over eyes are the very picture of sex and between his legs he's very excited, his arousal leaking already.

"Mm You taste good," he growled heavily and smacks his lips. "But I bet you'll taste even better here."

Aoi whimpered as he's roughly grabbed at his base and given a few strokes before Uruha is pressing him against his entrance and trying to push him inside. Was he planning on going in dry?? Even he should know better! If they were gonna do this then he should at least be responsible.

"No!" Yuu shouted at him. "You... you can't!"

He doesn't have to continue because Uruha makes a pained face and sighs, letting go of him to sulk.

"Oh, you're right," he sighs. "Getting torn isn't worth it. I'll be right back."

He slowly slides off and disappears behind the canopy just briefly before coming back with a clear bottle in hand and some leather handcuffs. The raven gulps as Uruha crawls back to him, his body heating up. He grins and moves to put them on, humming

"I'll put this on you so you can move, I want to feel you as deep inside of me as I can alright?"

Yuu grimaced as his arms are strapped to the metal bed frame and his body suddenly feels numb, like his muscles had just woken up. Uruha takes this time to once more straddle his chest and pop open the bottle to drizzle a floral scented gel all over their bodies, the coldness making him gasp sharply.

"No... please don't, I don't want to!" He whined again. "Stop please!"

Uruha just ignores him and runs the gel all over himself in a shameless erotic display that he knew damn well Yuu would not look away from, not breaking eye contact. And _fuck_ was it effective. Yuu couldn't tear his eyes away, the show making his body burn up just by looking. His aching flesh betrays him and deep down He cursed himself.

"Even though you were all over me last night?" Uruha finally purrs softly and runs more of the gel on his fingers and pushed them inside himself all at once with a sickening wet pop. "Baby you really aren't that persuasive. Perhaps you should work on that. While you're here, I suggest getting comfortable. Unless you want to discuss terms?"

Yesterday? Terms? What was he talking about?

"I... I just want to go home," he says with a whimper and looks away, almost ready to cry. "I have a life! I have friends! I have things to do..! Why won't you... just let me go home?"

By now, the aggressiveness he had earlier had died away only to be replaced with grief, terror and homesickness. He didn't want to be here. He wanted home.

Uruha sighs heavily and rubs his cheek in a strangely comforting way, still working himself open.

"Yuu... look at me. Look at me Yuu."

When he doesn't listen and squeezed his eyes shut he's yelping as a sharp pain digs into his face. Uruha yanks his face to his and he's staring into deep eyes swimming with sadness and longing. But for what reason? His claws retract and soft lips are pressing to the red marks apologetically.

"Won't you just listen? For one moment?" Uruha pleaded, his voice soft but no less filled with pleased sighs. "I told you already, wherever I am, you _are_ home. But if you really want to go back then you must listen."

Yuu considers just being a little shit again but... the way Uruha is looking at him makes his chest ache with something he can't put a name to. Why? Would Uruha really be willing to let him go if he listened?

"Tch... what is it you want?"

Uruha smiles, one as sad as he probably felt right now.

"Your heart is mine. You gave it to me willingly remember? You wished it, and I granted it. Now, it's here," he says and pressed Yuu's forehead to his chest so he can hear a loud and irregular heartbeat. "With me. And I don't want to give it back unless you agree. So, you and I must make a deal. I'll send us both back, but only for a year. You and I have that time to complete all our tasks and tie up loose ends with our friends. We'll both say we're moving or something it doesn't matter. After that, you're mine, and we'll be together, forever. Here."

Uruha... took his heart? Yuu panicked and tried to listen and for his vital organ in his chest but.... there was nothing there. No thudding of his pulse, no blood pumping inside him. Nothing.

Suddenly there are tears, streaming freely like a leaking faucet, striping down Yuu's pale face. Uruha moaned as he begin to slip himself onto Yuu's hard flesh and the sound of it makes Yuu twitch. The hot silky feeling of Uruha's insides make him feel like he's burning but he can't stop the whimpers of pleasure as intense tremors rock his body.

"P-please Yuu..."

Uruha's voice comes out in high pitched moans as he begins a nice steady rhythm. Yuu cries more as the pleasured torture is too much to take. His hips move on their own into Uruha's welcoming heat and he's never felt more ashamed of himself.

"Ugh...fine."

And for a split second, he smiles. But it won't reach his eyes. His silent chest aches.

 _Go ahead and tell someone. They_ _won't_ _believe_ _you_ _anyways._

** //////////////// **

Yuu wakes up the next day alone, naked and passed out in his bed. His window was open and Uruha was nowhere to be found. Had it all been a dream?

Slowly he pulls himself up and sighs, pushing away his blankets to close the window. But a strange feeling stops him. There was a thudding in his ears. Yuu couldn't believe it... was it really a dream? Slowly he breathes and feels for his heartbeat, relieved to find it still there.

"Oh Thank the Lord," he breathes out and collapses back on his bed. "I never want to see that guy again."

But even so, he can't shake the feeling that maybe... it wasn't. The alarm clock by his bed read twelve fifty. How long was he out?

As he sits there in silence a sudden pinging noise makes him jump. Oh right his phone. Yuu finds it under his pillow as usual and opens it to find four unread messages from Takanori. Opening the first one made dread settle in the pit of his stomach.

 **From:** **Takanori** **: hey man!** **Havent** **heard from you all morning! How'd it go** **with** **Uru last night?** **Cant** **believe you guys hit it off so fast for u to take him home right away**

Fuck it wasn't a dream..! What was he gonna do now? It only got worse the more he read.

 **From:** **Takanori** **: dude come on answer me. It** **isn't** **like you to not answer me. I wanna hear everything!**

"Heh... no you don't," he sighs and opens the next one.

 **From:** **Takanori** **: ugh srsly. If you** **dont** **answer in 5 mins** **I'm** **coming over.**

Crap what time did he send this? Twelve forty five?! Yuu panics and quickly sends off a text in reply.

 **To:** **Takanori** **: hey!** **I'm** **fine just woke up from a hangover. Whoo** **crazy** **times right? Lol** **It's** **fine** **dont** **come** **I'll** **tell u** **about** **it later**

The reply came mere seconds later.

 **From:** **Takanori** **: too late. On my way. U and** **I** **have some** **things** **to talk about young man. Uru said you guys** **got** **freaky last night and you** **didn't** **tell me anything! Not cool!**

"Ugh... damn him," Yuu growled and throws his phone on the bed. So Uruha did exist. Maybe... they did have sex normally and he just had a really fucked up dream? Hopefully. He didn't want to believe that he gave his heart to the Devil himself. It was just the alcohol messing with his head.

Well, if Takanori was coming he'd better get cleaned up. Now that he looked at himself... he was definitely a crime scene waiting to happen. Saliva and a tiny bit of... semen was still on his stomach. Gross. What the hell did he do last night?

He quickly showers and changes the dirtied bed sheets before going to his studio. There, he felt more at peace. He checks all his cameras before cleaning up as best he could before getting to work on his computer cleaning and touching up Takanori's photos from yesterday. A few minutes pass and his phone rings with a call.

He answers with a tired hello, not bothering to look at the caller ID. He's expecting it to be Takanori, but what who he hears is anyone but.

"Hey baby," comes a deep voice. "Is your head feeling okay? I'm sorry I left early, I had to leave."

Yuu froze. Uruha...

"What... how did you get my number?" He demands. "Why are you calling me?"

Uruha laughs, and for a second Yuu hears the Uruha from before he went bad. Gentle, sweet, _loving._

"I took the liberty of putting it in my phone. I was gonna miss you so I also added my Skype to your computer. Are you upset?"

Well that was an understatement.

"Miss me?" He asks. "Why would you miss me?"

Uruha sighs and there's the sound of a plane in the background. Was he going somewhere?

"I'm leaving Yuu. There's a series of shows in Paris that I'm headlining so I can't miss it. But don't fret for me too much love. I'll be back in a month."

Ugh this guy! They weren't dating or nothing! He really had a big head. Yuu pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his computer.

"Look... I like you okay? But last night was... it was just a one time thing. Our schedules clash too much and I-"

"Yuu," comes a harsh interruption, one that stops him in his tracks. "I'll be back to see you in a month. Or have you forgotten about our arrangement?"

Yuu's heart stops. That voice... it couldn't be could it?

"You..! I wasn't dreaming..?"

There's another laugh, spine chilling and cold. He was tricked again!

"Of course not! I really am sorry about this but... well not really. I am the one who owns your heart. And you have mine inside you right now. We made a deal Yuu. So make no mistake about that. You're mine. Forever."

Yuu couldn't breathe. It... was all real. He hadn't been dreaming. Uruha was real and he was going to drag Yuu to hell in only a year... where had he gone wrong?

"Oh shoot... my flights about to leave," Uruha says in his normal voice. "I'll Skype with you later tonight so don't be late. I love you baby. Bye!"

The line goes dead with a click. Then a new message from the same number comes shortly after with a short but ominous message.

 ** From: my ♡:  ** ** I ** ** left you some presents in your phones gallery. I hope you use them so you  ** ** dont ** ** get lonely. I love you ♡ **


	3. Day 2.2

Yuu tried to delete his number but his phone wouldn't let him. Uruha made himself a priority number and locked it with a password. Now he couldn't even get away from him if he tried. Unless he got a new phone but.. Knowing who he was he would just find new ways of getting it. So really, what was he to do? Even if he wouldn't be back for a month, there were still the memories. And those things aren't that hard to think about. 

The pictures he sees on his phone made everything from last night seem like childs play. Uruha even gave him new memories for fucks sake. They were fake but still made his stomach turn.

About fifty or so pictures of Uruha in sexual positions and shameless lust in his eyes. Some with him on all fours and his ass on display for all to see and some on his back with his legs wide and with Yuu inside him still. What was he hoping Yuu was planning on doing with these? Masturbate with them?

There was even a three minute video of them on there with Uruha on his back, legs spread and getting come all over his stomach as Yuu fucked him hard, the feeling of being inside him still fresh in his mind even through the tiny screen. Loud moans and cries of his name echoed through his speaker, and it took every ounce of self control not to get aroused again.

These were all password locked too. Of course.

"Damn it!" He cursed and quickly closed it, breathing heavy. "Why... why are you doing this to me?"

He couldn't finish it. He couldn't. Only thirty seconds in and his body was slave to it.

"Whoa, what was that?" A voice says from his hallway. "Is someone watching porn in here? Yuu?"

He quickly tucked his phone away and tried not to think about it, opening his laptop to continue working.

"Come in Taka," he calls. "Don't loiter in the hallway."

His friend comes in slowly, dressed in his more casual clothes. A pair of sneakers, some faded jeans, and a graphic t shirt with a Mickey mouse skull on it. He had on sunglasses and was carrying around a big fancy Designer tote bag.

"Hey man," he greets and sits on the extra chair near Yuu's desk. "How you feeling? And what was that crazy moaning I just heard? Are you watching nasty things in here?"

Yuu frowned, wondering if he should tell the truth or not? Well, he probably wouldn't care either way.

"Uruha... took some liberties with my phone before he left," he admits. Takanori snorts and is laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh my god, so that was him I was hearing!? Who even records themselves having sex nowadays hahaha!"

"Yeah yeah laugh it up," Yuu mutters and opened up his desk for some aspirin. "He even took pictures. I tried to delete them but he locked everything and put a password on it. He's so... so..."

He sighed again for the millionth time and stuffs the aspirin down his throat before continuing to work. Takanori finally comes down from his laughing fit and takes a drink from his water bottle.

"Oh man. That is hilarious," he giggles. "Who knew Uruha was so kinky! You've got to let me see them."

Well, he was in no mood to defend Uruha right now so he hands over his phone to a very giddy Takanori.

"Knock yourself out. He gave them to me hoping I would use them as fapping material but I don't think so."

Takanori taps away at the phone and starts giggling again.

"Oh my, well he certainly has a nice body. Who knew huh? You're so lucky. Well I have Akira but whatever. And... whoa."

He stops and his eyes zero in on a picture. Yuu rose an eyebrow.

"What?"

Takanori had hearts in his eyes and he shows off one picture that Yuu had missed. One that makes his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Damn, didn't know you were so well endowed either. I'm almost jealous."

It was Uruha still but with Yuu's erection flush up against his cheek as he stared at the camera, his face covered in semen as he made peace signs, smiling in a drunken haze of passion. It was so dirty and obscene that it made him cough and attempt to snatch the phone away. But Takanori was quick, swiping it back.

"Okay okay give it back now, there's a limit."

"No way I wanna see the other thing!"

Quickly he taps the screen more then the noises are back, and Yuu has to close his eyes to drown out the sounds of skin slapping skin.

"Ugh you're such a pervert," he groaned through his headache.

There's a brief moment where he heard Uruha whimpering and pleading for more and its killing him a lot inside.

"Hell yes I am," Takanori says proudly. "Wow this is hot. Can I have a copy of this?"

"What? No! Come on give it back."

Takanori keeps it just out of reach, his eyes drinking in every obscene lewd second.

"Aw come on! This is good stuff! I'll even give you one of me and Akira! Anyone would die to see this hot piece of ass in action!"

Yuu grimaced.

"I'm pretty sure I don't want to see you and Akira having sex. Besides what normal person finds their two friends doing it on camera as hot?"

Finally the video ends with Uruha crying out loudly as he comes violently for the third time and Takanori can't tear his eyes away. Yuu heard himself come too, and from the sound of it he came inside Uruha. Jeez. Uruha really was a kinky bastard. Takanori finally gives the phone back and Yuu is blushing harder than before.

"Obviously I do. Damn. Maybe that does add some spice to your love life. It's too bad he left huh? You two would make a _great_ couple."

'Somehow I doubt that,' he says to himself but just shakes his head.

"I dunno. It... was hot but... He and I don't need to date. It's too much of a hassle. Besides, it would be a scandalous mark on my reputation as a professional if I started to date a model. I dont want that to happen."

Not to mention that Uruha just happened to also be the unholy ruler of Hell. Maybe that detail was what spurred him away from the idea. That and Uruha clearly had issues with abandonment. He was just a mess. But Yuu was no better probably. This whole thing was just... so fucked up.

"So... Uruha also told me you were having a bad dream when he left this morning," Takanori says with a new concern in his voice. "Wanna talk about it?"

So Uruha spilled the beans on that too, huh? Yuu bites his lip, unsure. Should he really tell him? Maybe he would be seen as crazy. Or maybe if he plays it off as a nightmare Takanori would take pity on him. Maybe.

"Well... okay but... don't take it seriously okay? It was just a nightmare after all."

"Of course of course," his friend says and makes himself comfortable. "Well? Get on with it."

He talked with Takanori for almost a whole hour about what happened in his 'dream' before Takanori decided he had heard enough and had to leave. Thankfully, Takanori just chalked it up to the alcohol as well even though he didn't have that much. It was entertaining and scary but just a dream.

"That's a crazy story man," he said as he got ready to go. "Maybe there's something special about him? I dunno I'm by no means a dream expert but hey. Think about what I said okay?"

Yuu rubs his temples as he tries to focus on his work.

"What is that?"

Takanori pats him on the head, his smiling face putting some of Yuu's nerves at ease.

"Maybe you two really should date. It would do wonders for someone who's always usually by himself, cooped up in his room, doing nothing but work on a laptop. And by that I mean you."

"Hey," Yuu snapped quietly. "I told you, we don't need to date. I'm fine on my own."

'And I don't want anything to do with him in the first place.'

But Takanori just shrugs.

"Whatever, you two are so hot together. Anyways, I gotta go. I have another date with Akira tonight after a quick photo shoot for this new perfume. Don't forget to send off those prints tomorrow!"

As Takanori walked off Yuu gave him a backwards wave, still working away.

"I won't, don't worry about it."

"And keep the fapping to a minimum dearie okay?"

Yuu didnt have the strength to retort back as Takanori's laughter echoed down the hallway and out the door. He loved that little guy to bits but sometimes his eccentricities gave him a headache.

///////////////

A few more hours of working passed and he was finally done with the prints and they were ready to send off to the magazine they were for. The deadline was not until tomorrow but... what was the harm in doing it early?

He got his jacket and phone before heading out the door to the subway not too far away. He could have taken his car but... being around other people gave him a sense of security. After what happened last night he was sure he would be traumatized for life.

As he walked his phone buzzed in his pocket, making him jump. With a weary look around himself he scans the caller ID this time, confused to see a payphone number on it.

"Hello?"

"Hey hey, Yuu, buddy, how's it going?"

It was another photographer buddy of his, a very strange but cool guy named Sakai. An older fellow, but he was a veteran at this sort of thing, so he always gave pointers when he could. 

"Sakai. How are you?" 

"Oh you know, I'm good. Just in Paris right now for the month long consecutive show. You know. Work."

Paris... That was where Uruha was headed. He swallowed down his anxiety and tried to play it cool. 

"Wow really? How are you calling me then?" 

"The pay phones in an airport are amazing Yuu, seriously."

Ah so that explains it. 

"Sweet! What all models are you in charge of?" 

There's background noise of an airport so he guesses he must have just arrived. 

"Oh, you know, only all of them. Once they come onto that runway, I have to get snaps of all of them. It's tough being one of the chief photographers. All my underlings here are just like babes in the woods who can't even handle simple orders. It's like trying to give water to a drowning horse." 

At the unneeded mental image Yuu rolls his eyes and walks down the steps to the subway, getting out his wallet for his ticket. 

"Really Sakai, you gotta be more lenient with them. Try to teach them, don't antagonize them. It's the only way you can really get the results you want." 

Sakai laughs on the other end, a sound that made Yuu want to sigh in relief. This was reality, and he wasn't just trapped in some bubble down in hell. 

"Honestly, you should have been one of my helpers here Yuu, you always know what to say. These guys whimper and cower at every word. You sure you can't change your plans so you can come and help me out? I'm sure there will be plenty of hot babes to ogle at while you're here." 

A shudder goes up his spine at the thought of being in Paris at the same time as Uruha. Who knows what kind of awful things he would be subjected to. So politely he declines.

"That's very nice of you to say, but I have my hands full here. My month is booked full with appointments, but I appreciate the thought."

There is a disappointed sounding laugh in response and he genuinely feels bad. But he couldn't help it. 

"Oh well, there's always next years shows eh? Hey, I saw your snaps for last month's Tokyo Street fashion article. Very nice work pal!" 

Meh, he didn't think they were that special. he did just go street walking in Harajuku for those pics after all. Still, it was the thought that counted. 

"Really? Thanks!" 

"No problem. Oh, I forgot something. Do you know a model named Uruha?" 

Cold chills stop Yuu in his tracks at the ticket stand. Why did he know about that? 

"Um... yes..?" he cautiously answered. "Why?" 

"Oh, nothing really. He's here and he wants to talk to you." 

_'No... Why is this happening to me?'_

Quickly he tries to deny the call.

"Um, I don't really think that's..." 

"What's that? Oh, here you go. I better get going Yuu! I'll tell you all about the trip when I have time!"

"Wait, Sakai-!"

There silence and then a low sultry purr that made his skin crawl and body burn at the same time. Was he really so far gone that just the sound of his voice made his body shiver with desire?

"Hey love. I made it." 

He flinches, but tries to shake it off.

"Uruha. How did you know I was friends with Sakai?" He demands. "Don't you dare hurt him or else-" 

"Oh baby relax, he's not worth the effort. And I overheard him talking about you on the plane ride over. You two must be really good friends huh? I'm a little jealous." 

Yuu manages to step onto the train as it leaves, squishing himself against a nearby passenger. 

"It's nothing, we're just colleagues is all." 

Wait a second, why was he trying to defend himself? If he felt nothing for this guy then... why? 

"I know. And it makes me glad knowing that you're so intent on not seeing anyone else, it makes me feel good. Really, your heart is in such good shape, I can't wait til I can have it all to myself." 

A passenger looks at Yuu strangely but doesn't say anything, and Yuu is forced to find a seat somewhere else. 

"Please don't call me anymore," he pleads quietly. "I'm already behind in my work because of you. So... Just stop. That's all I ask."

Uruha hums, a gentle soft noise mocking his supposed human side. 

"Aww why? If I can't talk to my love while I am many miles away I'll go nuts!" he whines. "You don't really mean that do you, Yuu?"

Again, there's that name. What did it take for Uruha to get the idea? It makes Yuu grind his teeth in annoyance.

"Uruha... please, don't call me that. There's nothing between us besides a purely physical relationship. I don't even know you that well, let alone love you. Even when you take me back, I'm sure that won't change." 

There's another brief bit of silence before Uruha speaks again, this time in his dark voice. 

"Oh don't worry about that," he mewls very sexually into the receiver. "We have a whole year for that. You will love me as much as I do. I can guarantee you that. And if you want to know more about me, well... You have my heart. Look deep inside it, and you'll find all my memories there. That is if you dare, as it won't be too pretty. Well, I have to go now, but I'll be waiting for that Skype call later tonight okay? I love you, look for my pictures on the internet."

Again, the line dies before he can disagree. He's left with more questions than before the call was even initiated. Uruha... He was a crafty one. Now he has even Sakai in his pocket. Would he really do anything make Yuu his? Or, and a better question would be, what wouldn't he do? Yuu wasn't sure but he had to admit it was kind of scary. 

His train ride was now ruined though, as he was expecting to finally get some peace in this strange little bubble. Now it was ruined. Oh well, at least there still was time before the supposed Skype call. Hopefully. That would give him some time to think to himself and about this relationship. 

He couldn't technically break up with him, could he? No he better not. That was just a disaster waiting to happen. Who knows what he was capable of? Even so, for being the Devil, Uruha was very lenient. No torture, no forceful interactions. So far, the phone call has been mere coincidence. So was their meeting in that bar. Wait no, scratch that, Uruha planned that one. So really, all of this was just... Well, playing out in his favor so far. And that made him so upset. 

Admittedly, and although it made him mad, this so called relationship was mostly about sex so far. Even though Uruha has said countless times that he loved him, where was the proof of that? He's been manipulated, forced to give his soul away, and is now gonna be dragged to hell. If someone loved another, would they really do that? 

"Excuse me sir," a young voice says to him. He looks up to see a young girl in a high school uniform, holding a rolled up magazine in shaky red painted hands. 

"Um, can I help you miss?" he asks in a guarded tone as he puts his phone away. She bites her lip and looks to the floor, embarrassed.

"Um..! Forgive me for being so straightforward," she begins quietly. "B-but I couldn't help overhearing... You said your name was Yuu. You're a photographer for magazines right?" 

"And? What of it?" he asks again, this time more serious. The girl trembles and holds out her magazine. It's a fashion magazine, one with a model he is in charge of. It was this month's Vogue, the one Sakai spoke about.

"Um..! If it isn't too much to ask... can you sign this for me? I utterly adore your work, and I am striving to become a photographer myself one day!"

Oh. Well this was a pleasant surprise. His eyes perk up and he looks around, now being looked at by a few other curious passengers. 

"Erm, sure I guess," he laughs softly and takes the magazine. "Do you have a pen or marker?" 

"Here!" she chirps and gives him a silver sharpie. "I brought this!" 

He smiled at her and signed his name on the magazine with a heart and gives it back, making her squeal happily to herself. This girl was so sweet!

"There you go, I'm glad to see a photographer so young following her dreams. Work hard, okay?"

"T-thank you so much! I will! Bye!" 

She bows to him before disappearing into the throng of people nearby, still squealing to herself. 

Well, that was a pleasant if unexpected surprise. At least it wasn't a magazine with Uruha's face on it. That would have been worse.


	4. Day 2.9 / Month 2

Handing in the prints took a few hours, but most of that time was spent chatting with the nice people who worked there. He was praised for his work (as usual) before he headed home. He had another appointment tomorrow and three the day after. Usually he would be eager to head home but...

Well now he dreaded going back. His once sacred work space was now ruined by fear and bad memories. What was a guy supposed to do?

Perhaps he could go to the park and photograph birds with his phone or something. That would help take his mind off things. Well he wished, not long after he started off the subway his phone pinged with a new message.

 ** From: Takanori: dude dude dude! Have you seen uru's snaps yet? They're so freakin GORGEOUS ♡♡ man  ** ** he's ** ** definitely hubby material **

"Oh Taka," Yuu laments as he types his answer. "He's even got you whipped."

 ** To: Takanori:  ** ** No ** **** ** I ** ** haven't seen them. And  ** ** don't ** ** bother showing them  ** ** I'm ** ** sure  ** ** they'll ** ** get to me somehow. **

He was certain that seeing them now would only worsen his mood. It would be best to avoid the internet for now.

 ** From: Takanori: boo ur no fun. >:× fine then  ** ** I ** ** guess he'll show  ** ** them to ** ** u instead.  ** ** I'm ** ** sure  ** ** you'll ** ** be thrilled to see them  >:} gotta go.  ** ** PCE ** ** OUT **

Once he reaches his house he's already tired. His body ached everywhere and only when he sits on his couch does he feel the need for sleep in all his limbs. It's certainly been a long day hasn't it?

"Ughh someone just put me out of my misery," he groans to no one in particular and rubs his forehead. His phone pings again and he doesn't even have to look at the screen to know who it was. "What do you want? I thought I told you not to call me anymore." 

It wasn't Uruha this time, no no it was, by all accounts, far worse. 

"Honey, are you still in that god's forsaken town? When are you coming home? Everyone is worried about you? Your father and I have found the one! She's perfect! Why can't you see we're just trying to give you the best! You never call us anymore! We're getting old! We want grandchildren!" 

Yuu sighed and pinched his arm as the woman droned on and on and on. His mother. Well she was a crazy one she was. Apparently the word 'estranged' meant nothing to her. She has been trying to marry Yuu off to some rich girl for the last five years now and even him moving far away didn't hinder her plans of becoming someones grandmother. So he wanted absolutely nothing to do with that. Sure he loved his parents and all but... they were crazy.

"Mom, I told you. I'm not coming back, so you can forget your plans of me getting married to someone I don't know. I'm busy, I have work to do so if you'll excuse me." 

He didn't even wait for he reply and hangs up, tossing the annoying device to the other side of the couch. What to do now? He only had to wonder how everything would be in a year. When... When he had no other choice but to go straight downstairs and possibly become Uruha's sex slave for the rest of his existence. Well, it didn't sound good to him in retrospect but to a lot of other people, it would probably be heaven. Namely the crazy people but anyways, how was he going to deal? 

Uruha promised him that he would love him by the time a year came around but... how would he know that? Could he see the future or something? Well, maybe he could. He was a God after all, albeit a total mess of one. His abandonment issues were out in full force, and he obviously liked blackmailing a whole lot. Who knows what other sorts of things he was capable of? 

**PING PING. PING PING.**

His phone rang again with more messages. Ugh he hated the stupid thing now. Clicking them open he flinched, an unpleasant tingle making his stomach hurt. 

** From: my ♡: babe I'm waiting. go to ur computer. I just wanna talk. I swear **

"Oh yeah right."

** To: my ♡ : u better not be planning something or i swear to God **

** From:  ** ** my ♡: Don't swear to him he's not a very trustworthy person. But u can trust me. **

 "Trust you my ass," he grumbles and stalks to his studio, where he realizes he left his laptop open and the screen was on Skype. A number with a picture of Uruha smiling innocently was calling, and he feels... a pain in his chest. That smile... it was the reason he was in this mess. If only he hadn't fallen victim to it's overwhelming charm and beauty, then maybe he would still be okay. yes he would admit it, he still thought Uruha was beautiful, despite his inherently psychotic tendencies.

Tiredly Yuu sighs and puts on his glasses before fixing his hair and sitting at his desk, hesitating only a few seconds before pushing 'answer' on the call. He was expecting to see Uruha on a hotel bed naked or something, but much to his surprise (and relief) he was fully clothed and sitting in some cafe or something. It was quite comforting to see other people about. 

Uruha was dressed in casual clothes, leather as usual. A pair of obviously expensive sun glasses sat atop his head so his eyes were in full view. Make up less but still very lovely to look at. 

"Good, you answered!" comes the elated chirp from Uruha's end. "See? I told you you could trust me." 

He sat alone in corner with only a few other people about, and from his angle he could see a large window with french writing on it and people walking by in the street. Yuu rose an eyebrow as Uruha smiled wide as he sipped a cup of coffee. 

"Hmph. I never pegged the Devil himself to be the type to chill out drinking coffee in a random cafe in Paris. It's almost surreal." 

The raven sets his cup down and waves his hand. 

"It's so beautiful here, Yuu," he sighs and stares at the camera dreamily. "It's no wonder they call this place the city of love. I wish you could be here to see it with me." 

Yuu turns up his nose and opens a second window on his screen with more photos to fix. 

"Thanks but I'm busy enough as it is," he answers and tries to ignore the hot feeling he got from Uruha staring at him. "So what did you want to talk about?" 

The raven hums thoughtfully and his lips turn up in a sly smile. 

"I want to talk about us. That's all." 

"Us?" Yuu asks as he stops to look at him with upturned eye brows. 

"Yes, Yuu. Us. I want to talk about your future with me. You know, I was thinking about it and.. Well, I can't decide. It's either between co-ruler or lover on the side. You know?" 

What is he talking about? Yuu isn't sure but it can't be good. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" 

Uruha sighs and takes another dainty sip, his eyes conflicted. 

"You know! I can't decide if I want you to rule all of Hell by my side as my King or keep you from public view so I can keep you all to myself! Either option sounds lovely and I can't decide!" 

He... wanted him to rule with him? But... Hold on a second. 

"Public view?" He asks. "Somehow I get the feeling there's something you aren't telling me here."

"Well, most people think of Hell being as only a single central place full of hellfire, torture and no sympathy right?" Yuu nodded. "It's not like that at all. I have systems down there, you've gotta swim the proper channels, climb your way up the patriarchal ladder. You get what I'm saying?" 

What nonsense was he spouting now? 

"Not a clue," he says and continues to work. "I can't read your mind." 

As he says this Uruha laughs, one full of disbelief.

"Oh come on Yuu! You're smart, you can figure it out. The previous Ruler before me had such a terribly messed up system, it took me nearly four hundred years just to get it all sorted out. I have class unlike him. I don't sit on a throne of bones and skulls and give out weird punishments to people who don't know what they're doing. Hell is my home, as so it is to millions of other poor destitute souls. I liken myself to be somewhat merciful. My many citizens like to think so too, but by no means am I soft. I punish people when I can, but mostly my rule keeps them in check." 

Citizens? 

"Does that mean you have like, a city down there? Where people just... go about their lives as though they were alive?" 

"Well sure, Yuu. There are the middle working class, the higher working class, the nobles who are just below me, and then there is me. Along with my advisers of course. They're running hell for me as I continue to be here." 

Yuu frowned. For some reason he wasn't having such a hard time accepting the existence of another world like his as he thought he would.

"So what are you doing here in the human world? Shouldn't you be, I dunno, 'ruling?'"

At the question Uruha grows somewhat melancholic, his eyes deepening to a sad ocher. 

"Well... it's like I said before. I'm lonely, and I wanted to find someone who understood me, someone who... who would accept and love me for who I was. Someone who I could trust to rule beside me. It took years and many failed attempts before I found you, and I knew you were the one. I've... I've never loved anyone before and it's scary but amazing at the same time. You know?" 

As he sits there waiting for Yuu to answer, so badly does he just want to laugh in his stupidly gorgeous face and just... tell him off for ruining his life, for throwing all of his hard work away in one night. That no, he didn't know, and he didn't want to know. Not anytime soon. 

But he can't. His mouth opens but the words become mixed up in his throat. What he chokes out instead is words he hoped he wouldn't ever say. And he hates how they don't hurt as much as he wants them to.

"I guess I do."

  And he hates how much his stolen heart flutters when Uruha's smile is lighting up the camera.  

_'He looks so happy. I wonder if I could ever feel the same?'_

"I love you, I love you so, so much Yuu."

But mostly? What he hates is how strangely good it feels not to deny it. 

"I know that," is all he answers with. "I know."

He was scared, but not for his life. Rather because he wasn't sure what to do anymore. All this time, he wanted nothing to do with Uruha and the stupid thing in his chest he called his heart. But it wasn't his anymore, it was Uruha's. And for reasons he couldn't fathom, it felt right to have it there. That was why he was scared, and there was really only one thing he couldn't stop thinking about. 

What if he really was falling in love with him?

"Good. You'll see, we'll be happy together. You'll be happy."

If so... then he really was the fucked up one here wasn't he?

** Month 2 **

Days pass. Those days turn to weeks. Many appointments, many photo shoots and nameless faces would come into his home and he would be happy when it was over. Many magazines, many articles. His name grew more and more recognized in just these few weeks alone.

The sun rose and set many times, and along with it many hours of flirting words and heat filled gazes. Soon it would be time for him to come back and he knew more about Uruha and what he was like then he would have cared to know. Things he liked, things he hated, things he wished for and thing he wanted to go away. And vice versa of course.

Slowly the situation he feared was coming to fruition, and it scared him to death. 

 _Feelings_. And a gross amount of them too. Surely, there should have been a limit. But even his more petty worst fears, like heights and spiders, were nothing now compared to this. He could feel his chest ache with each passing day they were apart, and new memories that weren't his kept coming to the surface. And they further chained him to Uruha whether he liked it or not. 

After one particular night, right before that guy was to return, he began to have dreams. Dreams of a young man who lived many many years ago in the Edo period. Yuu realized that this man of only about twenty was Uruha himself. When he was human anyway. He was a part of a noble family friends with the emperor of that time, and the only son. But he was sick.

He looked so small, so fragile and weak that he had to be confined to his bed at all times. As it turned out the poor thing had developed a disease that turned his muscle tissue into bone. And it was killing him. His parents didn't know what to do. And that made Yuu incredibly sad.

Finally, on his twenty fourth birthday when he was about to die, his parents did something drastic and awful. They swept him away during the night of his party and took him to a place far away from their home and into the mountains. And he was scared, he wanted to go home and die peacefully. But they assured him that he would be fine. That he would not die and he would be healthy again like he was as a child. 

Bad idea.

As it turned out, the parents took him to a secret place known only to a cult where they paid the devil worshipers many pieces of gold and silver to take their son before disappearing. That was the last time they ever knew of their son being who he was. Uruha would never be the same.

They did a ritual on him, one that chained the very devil himself to his soul. His body became healthy again, but at the expense of his mind and sanity. 

Uruha's new body was filled with rage and power, and most of all, anger at his parents for leaving him behind and not just letting him die. He slaughtered the cultists before disappearing into the wilds of Japan to find his parents. 

He did find them, but instead of being happy to see them he was only angry. He screamed and cried at them for doing this to him, telling them he hated them before killing them as well. But he would stay with them one last night before disappearing back into Hell. 

It was then that he overthrew the last King and began his reign as the new ruler of hell.

Four hundred years of prosperous life for his citizens would pass, and he began to grow lonely for love. He needed someone trustworthy to be by his side, he realizes. None of the people in his court would do at all. They only wanted him for his money and beautiful looks. No, he needed someone who would love him wholly for who he was. And he knew just where to look. 

Under the guise of an up and coming model he left for the human world, looking for his King. It would take about five years of looking and hard work that he found the one he was looking for. A young stunning human named Yuu. And he knew he found him.

There were two of his most trusted advisers that would come with him to the human world. One, cute and brunette, whose loving smile and wonderful cooking could bring world peace. The other, tall and stoic, with a strange crest of blonde hair that would soon become his signature profile in the world of designing. Both of whom he trusted with his life.

They would find the cute little model known as Takanori first, and they all become friends. But it was all mostly so Uruha could get to Yuu, however that didn't make them his friends any less.

That's where the dream stopped.

Yuu awoke with a startled gasp, sweat trailing down his forehead. It was morning now, about eight or so. Uruha would be coming back soon. 

That dream again. He had been having it for the last few days now, almost a week. But it never got that far. It would always end with Uruha leaving his palace in hell. He never saw the other faces until now. Now he knew why. 

"Yutaka... and Akira. They're not human!"

The revelation hit him harder than he would have liked. It would be crazy for him to say it didn't. 

To think, this whole time, Takanori was friends with demons. And now he was in love with Akira. How... how would he react to that? Poor thing would be so scared probably.

And Uruha... He had no idea. What horrible parents he had, to abandon their son so easily like that. It was cruel and not right. Now Yuu could see where Uruha's issues had stemmed from. And he couldn't blame him. Not anymore.

**PING PING. PING PING. PING PING.**

He jumped up in alarm and checked his phone. Three messages. All from Uruha. His heart did flips in his chest as he read them.

 ** From:  ** ** my ♡: Good morning! I'm home! I'm at the airport now **

** From: my  ** ** ♡: I'm on my way to see you now. I missed you so much **

** From:  ** ** my ♡: I love you ** **  ♡ **

Yuu swallowed and hurriedly showers before getting his house ready. Now he knew he was already too far gone at this point. What was the point in denying what he felt? This past month was just... the final nail in the proverbial coffin. 

It was unhealthy, it was wrong. he should have hated Uruha, he should have all the hate in the world to give him. To curse him to the ends of the Earth, heaven, hell and back for throwing everything he had worked for these past few years away. It would be the most sensible thing to do after all. 

But that would be wrong. 

A knock at his door made him jump again, and he cursed his over zealous nerves for getting the best of him before taking a deep breath and going to answer the door. Every inch of him was on edge and he knew why. He was eager, nay desperate to see him again. Yup, he was lost now. No way he was going back now. 

His shaking fingers open the door, and he literally sighs a breath of relief as he sees who is standing there. 

"Uruha."

His eyes are met with a blinding smile and newly dyed blonde hair. Soft, full pink lips and a face to die for. In a split second that curvy body is in his arms and he can't let go. A whole month he's waited for this. And now he's back. 

"I'm home Yuu," comes a whisper at his neck. "I'm home." 

Yuu squeezes the body in his arms tight, not wanting to let him go.

"Welcome back."

They would spend most of their day in his room, rolling around in the sheets in a haze of passionate lust akin to being illegal. And it felt... so _right._ And it pissed him off to no end. Again, what was a guy to do?

Finally, after what felt like hours and plenty of role reversal, Uruha collapsed on top of him, breathing heavy. Yuu's hips ached but an overwhelming bloom of emotions set his lungs on fire. Uruha held him close to pepper kiss after kiss to his forehead, his face, to his lips and everywhere else in between whispers of 'I love you' and 'please don't leave me.' He was too tired to stop him. Plus, rubbing the tips of Uruha's horns with his fingers and feeling his tail curled around his leg felt too nice, if not a little empowering. And hearing Uruha's pleased hums in response makes him smile.

_'Maybe I really am crazy.'_


	5. Month 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !NSFW WARNING!  
>  I'M NOT GOOD AT WRITING THESE SMUTTY SCENES  
> I TRIED SORRY  
> NO HATE PLEASE

Yuu became a huge sensation in the photography world in less than a span of a few months, his photos showing up everywhere regardless of topic. Uruha was the same with his own career, his beautiful bow lipped face plastered on magazines, billboards and sky scrapers all over Tokyo. It probably helped that Yuu's watermark was on almost every single photo. Almost.

With this fame came the fortune, and with the fortune so came the totally not suspicious activity in their bank accounts. They set money away for retiring early and only for that.

Which was why, when the right time came, they officially announced both of their retirements from their respective businesses a week ago so no one would think to look for them. This would be both Uruha's and Yuu's  last photo shoot before they retired officially in one more week.

And contrary to what he told Takanori that one day they did end up dating. It only took half a year, his own stubbornness and lots of angry but satisfying sex to become official though. And yet still those ever elusive and magical words never came to him as easily as they did to Uruha.

Every time he hears them he feels guilty. He knows he's an awful person, dating Uruha and stringing him along by not saying them back. He couldn't help it. His feelings were still a mess that he had trouble sorting through. This morning was no exception, as just after waking up in Yuu's bed Uruha wanted answers. But he had none. Not yet.

' _I love you and I know you feel the same way. Why can't you say it back already?_ '

He wasn't too sure about that just yet.

_"_ _I'm_ _sorry_ _I_ _just..._ _I'm_ _still having trouble getting_ _used_ _to this."_

That same stubbornness was why a certain blonde haired beauty was pouting at him through his camera's view finder from across the room of his studio, his arms crossed and his face one of indignation. Yuu couldn't take it any more and takes his eyes away to look at his boyfriend, fully irritated. They were supposed to be having a serious photo shoot here. The deadline was _tonight_ for God's sake, and it was nearing six o'clock. 

"Uruha... come on, stop sulking at me. I told you I was sorry."

Uruha turns up his nose and closed his eyes, but his pout was still there. His emotions were so easy to read lately. He was still mad about what went down this morning when Yuu couldn't say he loved him back. He even put on his photo shoot outfit in a flurry and left the bedroom first. What a spoiled brat.

"Just take the photos Yuu."

Oh he tried so hard to be serious but that just made him cuter.

He mentally berated himself and stepped up the podium of the backdrop and stood mere inches from Uruha, their noses practically touching. Right away, he could feel the way Uruha's pulse went crazy in his chest. But he tried to hide it with more half angry pouting.

Yuu slowly slides his left hand through Uruha's, feeling the way the warm skin on his fingers jumped at the contact. He knew Uruha loved the physical intimacy that came with holding hands so he would gladly use that to his advantage. Simultaneously he uses his free right hand to slowly filter gorgeous deep brown hair through his fingers, living the silky smooth feeling of each strand.

"Uru... You know I'm having a tough week, you can't blame me can you?" He murmurs and just as purposefully pressed closer. "I'm giving up my life for you, my heart is literally inside of your body. Can't you feel how I feel about you like that?"

Uruha's rigid posture slackens just a bit and Yuu knows there isn't much defensiveness left. He's sighing wistfully and the hand in his tightens.

"It's just... I want to hear it out loud. From your own mouth in your own words. Even if it's just once, it would be enough."

Yuu flinches again, feeling just as anxious as this morning. But he knew he had to make him see.

"I told you before. I need more time to adjust to this. Just being with you makes me happy though. So don't doubt that. Okay? Please?"

Uruha's eyes flutter open, and his warm breath hitches in his chest as Yuu stared at him with the best doe eyed look he could manage. It was like falling in love with him all over again. Was Yuu trying to kill him?

"It's not fair," he suddenly says with a pained laugh. 

"What's not?" 

Uruha opens his hands and used them to bring Yuu's face close to his, their breaths mixing in a single cloudy puff of heat.

"The way you look at me like that," he answered helplessly. "You know I can't resist it when you stare at me with such admiration in your eyes. You really do love me don't you?" 

Flushing deeply Yuu splutters, his eyes blazing stubbornly. How did he come to such a conclusion??

"Wha..? Umm I think the word you're looking for here is 'manipulation' Uru." 

Still, even as he admits that much Uruha's smile is enough to make his whole body want to melt. A chaste but sweet kiss is pressed to his lips and he forgets to breathe. He knew he hated when he pulled that card...

"Oh you're so cute Yuu," he mumbles and kissed him over and over on his neck where, unfortunately, were slightly raised red marks from the night before. Wow he really needed to keep his biting in check. "I just wanna eat you up for dinner right here and now." 

Yuu gasped and giggled as the kisses grew more light and feathery, tickling him. His legs almost give way but thankfully there's a nearby wall for him to catch his balance. Or rather, for Uruha to trap him against. He really did not think that through.

"Uru please..! Not while we're both working!" he protests and tries to escape the arms around his waist. "We... We have to finish shooting remember? We're gonna be late..!"

But his struggling was all in vain as his knees gave way to more insistent kisses to his lips. Soon a warm and inviting tongue is begging him for entrance and his body can't help but give in, a moan slipping from his lips as Uruha easily and ferociously dominates the kiss. 

"Hnnn..."

Internally he sighs to himself, upset that he was so easily swept away. Damn it he was hooked. Uruha breaks the kiss and there's a string of saliva connecting their lips. In that moment Yuu swears to his deathbed that he never saw something so... sexy. Just looking at him made his whole body ache with desire again. Uruha with kiss bruised lips was certainly a sight to see. 

Yuu pants for breath only to have it stolen away by another open mouthed battle when-

**PING PING.**

Oh right his phone! Yuu sheepishly breaks the heated kissing and fished for the incessant device in his pocket, rolling his eyes as Uruha pouted again. 

"Hello," he answered once he gained his breathing pattern back. 

"Oh hey, it's me," comes a voice on the end. Yuu puts some distance between them before Uruha could try anything sneaky, which he knew by now how to avoid. He sits back at his desk and tries to distract himself with random photos to touch up, only for them all to be of Uruha himself. Well that didn't help. 

"Hey Taka, what's up?"

"Are you finished with those prints yet? The editor's office needs them right away, the deadline isn't gonna meet itself you know."

Uruha comes beside his desk, his ears picking up every word. And he lets Yuu know that very well by smirking at him. Yuu glared and made a 'shoo' gesture before answering.

"I know I know I just... got a little hung up on the shoot is all. We're still going over the poses and outlines now, then I'll clean them up. I'll get them there don't worry."

Takanori snorts, a strange noise from such an otherwise dainty guy. 

"Mhm, and my my, when you say hung up I hope you don't mean 'Uruha had me pinned against every available surface in my house while ravaging me thoroughly' do you? I swear you've become such a bottom to that guy, seriously."

At that Uruha snorts as well, mirroring Takanori's laugh. Yuu blushed even harder and slams his laptop closed. Sure it was no secret that their sex life was insane but he was not solely a bottom!

"I am not!" he disagreed very vehemently. "I'll have you know I've topped Uruha eight times in the past ten days!" 

Takanori began to laugh very loudly and Uruha couldn't stifle his laughs either. But his were deeper, much more amused at Yuu's embarrassed face than his words. 

"Make that seven times," he muttered softly so Takanori wouldn't hear him. "All of which I enjoyed. Very immensely." 

Yuu suffered through more laughing and now a very red face thanks to a certain brown haired devil. Who, in fact, was enjoying himself a little too much. 

"Anyways, as I was saying, before you rudely interrupted me," he continues when Takanori is still chortling like a madman. "I'll get them done. So stall them a little longer." 

At this Takanori stops his laughter and huffs. He seems a bit annoyed. Good. The little twerp had it coming.

"Ughhh finee, but you owe me for this one dude. Again. Like, sometime before you disappear would be nice."

"Yeah yeah whatever, see you there Taka." 

"See you." 

As he clicks the line closed he pushed his glasses away and rubs at his eyes, fed up with Takanori's antics. Even if he knew now who Uruha was, he still went out of his way to be an annoying little weirdo. 

"Well, that certainly went better than expected," Uruha chuckles and comes over to stand in front of Yuu's desk. "So... You wanna get this over with? I wanna do it again and I know you won't let me until we're done." 

With a growling huff Yuu pushed away from the desk and went in for one last heated and heavy kiss, and this time he was the one who was easily able to take control. Uruha whined in his throat and eagerly let him have it before they're broken apart and Yuu is gingerly shoving him back to the backdrop, still in a sour and somewhat turned on mood.

"Fine, but I'm the one topping tonight," he says firmly and grabs his camera. Uruha smirked again and didn't say anything, more than excited to see Yuu so riled up. But he knew he would give in anyways. So, he let him have his moment. With his attitude finally sweetened he began to pose for his boyfriend as he snapped away.

"Whatever you say love, if gets us to the bedroom faster." 

Yuu did not argue either. 

Finally, after another hour of countless shutter clicks and minute cleaning and finishing, a select few of Uruha's new snaps were selected and put into a new USB. Yuu breathed a sigh of relief as he finished and has to take another aspirin. The brunette kneels beside him at his desk, bumping his forehead to Yuu's arm.

"I like the ones you picked," he murmurs softly to make Yuu feel better. 

"Me too," Yuu agrees, unaware of what Uruha really meant. "The lighting was really good, and you had such a nice set of poses that I really liked." 

Uruha grinned, proud of himself but for a different reason. 

"Well... I liked them because I could see how much passion you put into them," he says softly and raised his head. "I could see the love I have for you in my eyes, even through a screen. That's why I like them."

Ugh, what a way with words this guy had. It just wasn't fair at all. But little did he know, it did wonders for Yuu's self esteem. Hearing that their work was good was every photographer's dream after all. 

"Maybe I should get going now," he says as the silence becomes too heavy to take. "Taka is probably getting pretty impatient right about now." 

"Mmm yeah, you should," Uruha agrees and stands up so Yuu can get his stuff ready to leave. "You can take my car if you want, it'll be faster than by train."

Yuu stopped, staring wide eyed at Uruha. 

"You'd... really trust me with your precious baby?" he asked incredulously, to which Uruha laughs softly before cupping his chin. 

"Right now, you're the most precious thing to me," he says and kissed his lips but once. "That doesn't mean you can be careless though, so I don't want to see any scratches on her." 

At his sickeningly sweet words Yuu flushed up to his ears and pushed away Uruha's hand to go for his jacket. 

"Ugh, you're so disgusting. I'll be back later." 

But he smiles anyway, knowing that Uruha couldn't help it. He was just so affectionate now that Yuu accepted him. Somewhat. Uruha walks with him to the door and pressed his keys into Yuu's palm before kissing him again, much sweeter this time. 

"I know I am. That's the ruler of Hell for you. I'll be waiting for you, Yuu."

And Uruha was right, using a car was much faster than stopping countless times in a train. The freedom it gave to Yuu was bordering on obsession and he had to wonder why he never asked him to use it before. 

It only took like twenty minutes to get to the printer office and hand over the USB with Uruha's snaps on it. They thanked him and he got ready to leave until he spotted his best friend speaking to a secretary on the first floor. 

"Taka, hey," he greets once the model is done talking. "What's going on?" 

"Hi Yuu," Takanori says as they exit the building together. "Nothing much, just got done busting my ass for you. Again." 

"Yeah I know, sorry. And thanks again, you really helped us out." 

Takanori sighs and lights up a cigarette, standing just by his car once they reach the parking lot. he catches sight of the insane car parked next to his and whistles. 

"Wow, he let you come in that monster?" he mutters to himself under his breath. "Dang man, that guy's really got you under his thumb doesn't he?" 

"Hey," Yuu says as he snatched a cigarette from Takanori. "I'm not under his thumb okay? I'm just... obligated to him if I want to save my soul. That's all." 

Takanori shrugs, though the smug grin never leaves his face.

"Hmm, whatever you say dude."

He lights up and only manages to take one inhale of nicotine before his phone pings with a message. 

** From: my ♡: hurry home <3 **

"Wow someone is impatient," he sighs and stubs out the only partially smoked cigarette and makes for Uruha's car. "You know you should really stop smoking Taka, you might die early." 

Takanori coughed as he climbed inside, rambling at him irritably. 

"That's so hypocritical, coming from you, Mr. smokestack!" he yelled back, to which Yuu just laughed and revved the engine. 

"I'm gonna die anyways so it doesn't make much of a difference!"

As he drives off though, he doesn't notice the sad way Takanori watches him leave. And maybe that's for the better.

** From: my ♡: hurry up Yuuuuu I wanna do it!  ** ** I can't wait I wanna have sex nowww plz come back **

He throws his phone in the passenger seat and speeds off. Right now, Yuu was never more excited and frustrated, eager to get home and stepping on the gas harder than he should be probably. He just, he wanted to show that smug brunette he called his boyfriend he could be just as dominant as he was. That's all this was. It wasn't like he wanted to see his face any sooner or anything. 

Well, he had to rethink that as he had to literally swerve to the side of the road as a dog decided it's life wasn't all that important and ran onto the road! Yuu swore up and down that he saw his life flash before his eyes. It was a good thing this road was flat, otherwise something bad might have happened. Right now, he just had to concentrate on getting home.

He managed to get back after driving a bit more slowly this time, and all without a scratch on this damn vehicle Uruha treasured so much. Now he was irritated as much as he was excited. Must be the adrenaline fresh in his brain.

"Thinks he can push me around," he growled heavily as he pulled into the driveway and starts to tug at his jacket. "With his stupid perfect face and stupid gorgeous lips and stupid skinny body... I almost died that fucker. He should be happy I'm risking my life for him..." 

He storms inside and finds the brunette lounging on his bed on his stomach, his hair nice and messy from showering and wearing nothing, casually reading one of the bondage magazines he hid under Yuu's bed. Yuu snorted in amusement as their eyes met and Uruha smiled evilly at him, arching his body as he stretched to push the magazine away. 

"Hey lover," he mewled at Yuu. "See something you like?" 

He didn't answer, and instead tore away his clothes in rapid succession and crawled to his boyfriend before pinning him to the bed, smothering him in kisses and exploring smooth skin with his hands. 

"You know, I was speeding because of you," he rasps as Uruha wraps his legs around his waist, their heated bodies practically melting together. "I could have died." 

"Nnn, well," Uruha gasps as Yuu's mouth latched to his neck and began to caress and claw at his flat belly. "It's all just a means to an end after all. In one week we can... can go home, and you'll have to die anyway. Ah!" 

Purrs fall from those sinful lips as Yuu reached between their bodies to grab his flesh, stroking him to full hardness as he left behind pink marks on Uruha's neck. Now that they didn't have to worry about more photo shoots he could leave marks wherever he damn well pleased.

 And it wasn't like he knew that already, he was well aware of what was going to happen when he accepted Uruha into his life. 

For now though, he would enjoy this for as long as it took.

"I know," he breathed and spreads Uruha apart for his eyes to drink in every detail and plane of skin. "I just want to be alive a little longer. Seeing you on your back all helpless like this is really gratifying."

"Oh _Gods_ , Yuu," Uruha moaned as Yuu dipped between his legs, taking him into his mouth in one swift and hot motion. "Ahh! yess, right there..!" 

Yuu kept him pinned down as he moved his mouth, tasting salt and skin on his tongue but not being disgusted by it. He licked and sucked small trails up and down his heated flesh, the sounds his mouth made making Uruha whine and squirm against the sheets. Yuu decides he's made enough of a mess with his mouth and let's him go with a wet obscene noise and automatically reaches for the nearly empty bottle of lubrication they kept just under the left side of the bed. 

"We really need more of this stuff," he mumbles to himself in a daze as he pours some on his fingers and onto his own aching erection, slicking himself up and shuddering at the coldness. Uruha nods absentmindedly, the topic of discussion long gone as he wiggled his hips invitingly. 

"Please, Yuu... I want it. Please?"

Yuu is more than happy to oblige, and he's just as impatient as Uruha was.

"You're so greedy today," he says as he rubs his fingers to Uruha's inviting wet entrance, feeling the way it eagerly sought him out. "Lucky for you I am as well." 

Uruha grips down on Yuu's shoulders, awaiting the familiar feel of Yuu's fingers entering him. 

"Ngh, ah! Fuck... yess," he hisses as one by one they pushed into him until he could comfortably handle three. "Ugh, hurry up Yuu... I can take it. I just need you to fuck me now..!"

As Yuu prepped him he kept whining and squeezing down so impatiently, whining like a child the whole time. Yuu smiled as he kissed at his boyfriend's anxious tears pouring from his eyes, using his free hand to keep him aroused and not once letting up on his fingers going in then out of such a tight inviting heat. 

"What do you say?" he demands as he spread his fingers inside wider, making Uruha yelp in surprise. 

"P-please Yuu! Fuck me already," he begs and grabs Yuu's arm. "Please, pleasepleaseplease.!" 

Yuu shudders as Uruha tried to forcibly push him away and curls a finely clawed hand around his arousal. He growls again, this time in frustration and pulls out his fingers with a wet sucking noise before lifting Uruha's legs over his shoulders and pulling him close. Uruha bites hard on his lip as Yuu presses himself against him, whimpering when he's only teased. 

"Do you want it?" he asks. Uruha nodded, desperate and trying to impale himself onto his boyfriend. 

"Y-yes! Please, I want it! I want you!" 

"Heh... good boy."

That was all he needed to hear. With a breathless laugh Yuu pushed inside, groaning as he's enveloped in a tightness that was both familiar and exhilarating at the same time. Uruha moaned, low and heavy as he got what he wanted. 

"Fuckkk... move Yuu!" 

The raven doesn't object and starts a nice steady rhythm, keeping his eyes trained on the other's face no matter what. Tremors of pleasure go up his spine as he thrusts deep inside, filling Uruha to the brim and soaking up every soft moan or sharp cry like a sponge. 

"Y-yes..! So good! Ahh..! Deeper!"

He fucks Uruha nice and deep just the way he likes it, circling his weeping erection with his palm and stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

"Damn it... you're, ugh... much tighter than usual," he pants and lets Uruha's legs wind around his waist so he can press up against his boyfriend for soft kisses. "It feels so good inside you, Uru."

The brunette moaned louder, moving his hips in time with Yuu's. 

"Stop... t-talking, just... harder... please..!"

Yuu silenced Uruha's moans with a heavy kiss, thrusting his tongue inside a hot mouth tinged with mint and his own saliva. Yuu moved desperately, wringing out every sweet sound he could and mirroring them with his own. Soon he felt heat coiling inside his stomach and knew he was approaching his peak very soon. Gently he bites down on Uruha's lip to warn him before sucking on it apologetically, relishing in the twitchy movements inside his tightness as a result. 

"Gonna... coming," the brunette whimpered pitifully, kissing Yuu repeatedly to try and muffle his moans to no avail. "P-please, Yuu... come with me. Please." 

"Go ahead," Yuu whispered and kept his hand on Uruha's length and pumped him near to completion. "Come Uru. I'm right behind you."

In a quick motion he angles his hips in a different angle, grinning maniacally as Uruha's eyes began to cross and his voice came out as pleasured cries and unintelligible curses. his tongue lolling ever so much from his glistening wet lips. 

Finally after many hard thrusts into one spot Uruha's voice lost itself in his throat and he spasms violently before coming violently against his stomach and into Yuu's still moving hand, his mouth open in a silent petrified scream of ecstasy. 

"Ugh, fuck..!"

Yuu cursed loudly as he finally reached his own orgasm and comes with a groan into Uruha's neck before coming deep inside his boyfriend to paint his inside's white. 

Uruha rides out his climax in a heated flurry of whining curses, his feline body arching as aftershocks of his orgasm hit him like bricks. 

Yuu finally stops his hips, breathing heavily. Uruha looks up at him with wet eyes, nothing but affection shining in them as he sighs, seeming to have regained his sanity after having his brain turned to mush. He brought a sullied hand up to dirty Yuu's lips, making them white with a sly grin much to Yuu's dismay. 

"That... was awesome," he finally says with a laugh. "But next time, babe. Leave the domineering attitude to me. Okay?"

Yuu scoffed, letting come stained fingers slip between his lips so he could suck and lap at them with his tongue.

"You wish," he says and pulls himself out of Uruha's stretched entrance before collapsing on top of his boyfriend, exhausted but pleased. "But... yeah, that was awesome." 

As they cuddle, he can faintly feel the sensation of fingers running through his hair, and thankfully it was Uruha's clean hand. Now he wasn't sure how he would feel if it were the other one. 

"Yuu..?" Uruha whispers into their small bubble. 

"Mn?" Yuu answers tiredly, too exhausted to get up. 

"I love you. I hope you know that." 

Again, there was the infamous guilt trip. And it wasn't fair, not at all. Yuu sighs and scoots up more so he can be Uruha's big spoon, wrapping his arms around his waist and tangling their legs together.

Was he ready to say it now? 

"I know Uruha. I know you do." 

No. Maybe not.

Uruha sighs but cuddles closer, also too tired to say much more.

"That'll do I guess. But I'm not gonna let you top me next time."

Yuu began to drift, vaguely aware of the lilting darkness in Uruha's tone.

"Yeah yeah, I'm okay with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like that could have been done better. I'm still finding my style haha :D  
> I also feel like I need to write a good top!Uruha smexy scene as the final hurrah for this work.   
> What do you think? Or should I leave it as is?


	6. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING: SEX/BLOOD/GORE/MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. SKIP TO THE BREAK IF THAT BUGS YOU
> 
> Anyway. I'm going to hell for this :)
> 
> I don't usually use the C word when I write stuff like this as it still makes me very embarrassed but I try my best regardless of that. :D

_This was it. The day he would give up his life and his boyfriend would take him back to Hell. Yuu wasn't going to lie to himself, this was terrifying. Uruha had suggested they use sex as a buffer, a pleasurable way to take his mind off of the obvious pain and suffering of dying. And Yuu was more than grateful. Maybe this whole sex addiction thing was getting out of hand though..._

_Even now, this was the fifth time this week they would be doing it, and it was only Wednesday. It would be however, the last time they would do it while he was alive and Uruha was in his sub human body. So maybe that counted for something right?_

_"_ _You're_ _absolutely sure_ _you're_ _ready?"_

_He had already undressed himself and so did Uruha. Now they were making out on his bed and he was more than ready. So why now of all times was he having second thoughts?_

_Though admittedly wasn't_ _even sure of that himself to be honest. But really what choice did he have in it? He was doomed either way. What difference would a month make?_

_"Yes. I'm ready to go with you. Whatever it takes."_

_He's given a worried half smile, but through it he could see fear and self doubt. Uruha pushed Yuu back onto his back, his eyes darkening and those tell tale horns sprouting from his head, his claws and tail materializing not too long after that. He was the very definition of sexy and dangerous all in one. His lips parted in a sigh, his sharp teeth gleaming under the weak moon light that streamed through his blinds._

_"I warn you. It will be painful; I do have to kill you after all. And by no means will it be easy. I'm giving you one last chance to take the month long extension I offered. If not then you won't be able to come back here for another whole year."_

_Yuu sighed heavily, rolling his eyes despite the fear he was feeling. He tugged Uruha closer, intent on not letting him run away._

_"Come on Uruha I already packed my stuff into boxes, including all my cameras," he deadpans. "If you think I'm gonna spend a whole month sleeping on this damn futon in an empty room then you're a special kind of crazy. Besides, you already cut yourself to draw your mark on my wall which by the way, the land lord will not be happy about."_

_A lot of people thought that a symbol worthy of Satan would be all crazy looking with complicated symbols and an even more complicated way of making it work. However it was just a simple upside down pentagram drawn in Uruha's own blood, with only a few little symbols inbetween it's points. A gateway Uruha called it, something demons of all shapes and sizes knew how to use and wasn't that complicated. When the dirty deed was done and he bridged the gateway between here and hell, Yuu's soul would be there waiting for him. All he had to do once it was over with was clean it up and he could go home._

_Uruha had been a little skeptical about it at first, saying how he was sorry he dragged Yuu into this mess and how he was selfish but he 'couldn't help it, he just loved Yuu so much.'  And he understood that, he really did. But it's been a whole year now, wasn't it a little late to be saying sorry?_

_Uruha persisted though, and quite frankly it was getting kind of annoying. Kind of. Deep inside himself though, Yuu was more than a little flattered that Uruha was concerned. It showed that he really wasn't as heartless as he thought._

_"So be it," Uruha says as he pulls Yuu close to him, his arm in a vice like grip. "I admire your bravery Yuu. It's one of the many reasons why I can't live without you anymore. You're going to make a wonderful ruler by my side."_

_Yuu accepts the soft kisses to his neck, eyes fluttering with pleasure under such gentle touches._ _Really, Uruha was such a softie when it came to affection. Who would've thunk it?_

_"Hmm, we'll see," he says with a smile and sinks further into the bed as Uruha settles comfortably between his thighs, already relenting to the fact that he would be the bottom this time. "You'll have to show me how much you want me to be though. None of that 'I brought you here so you better be grateful and listen to me' bullshit."_

_Uruha laughs, his breath already heavy with arousal. He presses his palm to Yuu's thigh, eyes hungrily going over each and every vein, each single scar and plane of perfectly imperfect skin. Gods how he loved these legs, they were very worth worshiping in his opinion._

_"I would never," he whispers before gently beginning to_ _nibble on_ _Yuu's collarbone,_ _eliciting_ _the_ _softest sounds possible. "If anything you should be the one ordering me around because of what I did."_

_Yuu gasped as Uruha's mouth goes lower on his body to lick and suck at his nipples, making him arch. Uruha swirled it around and applied pressure before pulling back, all the while his hand snaked up Yuu's leg to caress his erection, making him whine. Ugh screw the talking, he wanted it now!_

_"Uru... Stop... talking and kiss me already," he growled and yanked at Uruha's hair to make him stop. Slowly the brunette relents to his boyfriend's wishes and leaned up for a deep lip lock, still stroking Yuu to full hardness. The raven squirmed under each touch, whimpering like his life depended on it._

_He paused only to reach over to the night stand for a now full bottle of strawberry flavored lube. Yuu squirmed impatiently as Uruha pops off the top before putting some on his fingers and pressing them to his needy entrance._

_"I'll take this slow," he promises as he's enveloped by familiar heat. "So just relax okay?"_

_Trying his best not to moan loudly Yuu nodded, biting his lip as Uruha stretched and opened him up to accommodate him for what was to come. But Gods it felt so good, feeling Uruha touch and caress places inside of him made all the blood rush to his head. Soon he felt the all too familiar feeling of a third slipping inside and he felt his toes curl at the pleasant sting. The brunette couldn't keep himself from staring, seeing Yuu all splayed out for him to take turned him on so much._

_"Unghhh Uruha please..."_

_Smirking he muffles Yuu with his mouth, swallowing every sweet moan that falls from his lips as though they were oxygen. Yuu squeezed his legs around Uruha hard, a mutual cue they came up with to tell one another they were ready. Uruha pulls out his fingers and slicked up his erection before pushing inside his body in one concise angle of his hips, making the latter squeal softly in pained pleasure._

_"Ugh fuck," he curses as Yuu squeezes down on him hard. "Don't squeeze so hard Yuu."_

_The raven holds his breath, the pain ebbing away to a numbed throbbing. He wipes his eyes, feeling tears starting to prickle at them in response to his pain. But he was happy._

_"I... can't," he gasps through hiccups. "P-please... move. I'm okay."_

_"Ungh Yuu," Uruha groans."You feels o... so good... I feel like you're melting me off."_   
  


_He growls and picks up the pace, thrusting deeply and into Yuu's most favorite spot._

_"Oh God Uru! There, please there again..!"_

_His boyfriend obeys, reaching down to grab his hips and pull him even closer if possible, almost in his lap. The new angle makes Yuu's body flame up and he thrashed against the sheets, his voice a garbled mess of pleasured moans and whines._

_"Yuu... Yuu," Uruha growled, feeling a deep primal hunger growing in his belly. "Ugh... It's time."_

_He grabs Yuu's weeping erection, stroking him in tune with every thrust inside him._

_"P-please..! Deeper..! Take me uru... Take me home."_   

_Then something in Uruha snapped. Growling roughly he starts clawing at Yuu's hips, gently at first. But then they broke the skin, harder and harder until a flow of red cascades down white alabaster skin. It was then that Yuu started screaming, his eyes growing red and puffy but he urged Uruha on, not wanting him to stop. Wet drops of hot precum smeared all over his belly as Uruha kept pumping him to distract him from the pain._

_"I'm sorry," Uruha whispered as he kept up the assault. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry..."_

_Oh Gods it hurt. It hurt so bad. Yuu could feel the muscles in his flesh snapping from their proper places and feeling the agony that came with each clench and tear. He screamed as his legs go limp as the tendons in his thigh split apart and over stretched tendons ripped from his bones, rendering him paralyzed._

_Uruha continued to claw and tear the very flesh from his bones as he kept thrusting and Yuu never stopped screaming and flailing in tortured agonized moans. His body jerked and the blood began to seep through the once crisp white futon, pooling around his hips and soaking his skin with crimson. Drops began to hit his cheek, and the screaming gives way to dulled gasps and cries as he looks up, only to feel his heart clench in pain. As it did, a spurt of blood travels up his throat, and he can feel his body's once precious liquids pooling in his lungs._

_'He's... crying,' he realized before seeing Uruha's teeth sharpen more and huge majestic spiraled horns replaced the small nubby ones from before, his tail elongating with spikes at the ends. And even though Uruha was literally killing him right now, he swore he never saw anything more beautiful._

_Huge tears poured from Uruha's beautiful hazel eyes as he gritted his teeth, a deep panting replacing his mantra of apologies from before._

_"I love you," he whispers to Yuu and snaps another tendon in his leg before thrusting into his spot once more, a mix between a pained wail and pleasured cry spilling from Yuu's now blood stained lips. "I love you I love you. I'm sorry."_

_Yuu's throat grows hoarse from his screaming, and his lungs protest with every intake of burning oxygen before they stop altogether. His vision takes on a tinge of red and grows blurry, but he can feel his body starting to shut down finally. Soon, this hellish ordeal would be over and he could go home._

_"Uru... ha," he choked, trying his best to smile through the taste of rust and salt in his mouth. "P-please... take... me home. Please."_

_His voice comes out barely above a whisper, garbled with pain and blood. Uruha couldn't take it no more. He couldn't do it anymore._

_"Of course baby," Uruha whimpers and kissed him, his lips smearing blood everywhere. "Of course... Be a good boy and come for me okay? One last time. Then we can go home."_

_Yuu nodded weakly, feeling his muscles growing numb from the pain and unable to move his body from the waist down.  Uruha feels his orgasm quickly approaching and keeps up his pace, now erratic and frenzied while he stroked Yuu to completion._

_"Ungh... Coming Yuu... Come with me baby. Come home with me."_

_Yuu's body jerks and he can faintly feel heat splurting onto his stomach and painting his insides, along with a low groan of pleasure from Uruha's throat. But before he could finally allow himself the sweet kiss of death he tries to choke out one last thing, feeling Uruha slip out of him to hold his body close._

_"Uruha... lo... lo..."_

_But it never comes, for Uruha's sharp teeth are at his throat and he feels one last very quick, painless snap before it goes dark. And he's sighing in relief as his soul finally leaves his body._

_'Home at last.'_

_///////////////////////////_

His chest hurt. His whole body was in agony. But he did it. Uruha actually did it. 

Yuu was his now. 

He looked down on the futon, feeling his chest ache as he stared upon his boyfriend's lifeless corpse. His body was mangled and torn apart, blood was everywhere and continued to soak the sheets relentlessly. But there was a smile on his lips. And that was all that mattered. 

"Gods Yuu... I'm sorry," he whimpered and holds him close, not caring that blood was squirting out like a leaky faucet. "I never meant to cause you pain. But I know now, you're at home. Waiting for me. I'll be home soon. Just wait." 

Uruha climbed slowly off the futon, standing up to stare out over Yuu's body one last time before looking about the room. 

So many memories here. So many, good bad and a mix of the two and anything in between. He had grown attached to this place. He would be happy to see it again once Yuu adjusted to being by his side. Maybe he should redesign a room in his palace after this one. Yuu would surely be thrilled right? Gingerly he straightens Yuu's body to one of peaceful feigned sleeping before running a hand through his hair, uncaring that he was covered in crimson.

"Time to clean this place up. Yutaka and Kai should be waiting for my signal." 

He searched his clothes for his cell phone before sending a quick group message to the two out of four people in his contacts, still in tears. 

**To: Blondie and Mama Yutaka: It's time to go home.**

 He takes his time cleaning the place up, even moving Yuu's body to the shower where he cleans him up for the journey home. Then he decides just to burn the futon, there was no way he was getting all the blood out of that thing. He would have to take it with him. 

Then he cleans up the blood that managed to soak into the wooden floorboards, making it as light as he could for the landlord's sake. 

Once everything was cleaned up he goes to get Yuu's body, using what little powers he had left in his half human form to mend the wounds and reshape his bones to the way they were before. Yuu's soul still needed a body to inhabit after all. Just being a soul wandering in purgatory for too long wouldn't be good. 

Once he was healed Uruha smiles at him in his arms and lovingly kisses his cold lips, still loving them even though they were lifeless. This was it. It was finally time. 

Not bothering to get dressed he addressed the sigil on the wall where the futon used to be, his eyes taking on their signature black filter. Then he spoke the incantation that would take him home. Home to see Yuu. 

**"Carne carnem osse os. Aperite portas, et sanguis est. Ita factum est."**

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The first thing he noticed once the portal closed was the amount of the people in his streets. They were rushing about their daily lives, oblivious to his sudden appearance in the middle of the road. Apparently a naked guy who happened to be their king carrying another naked guy who happened to be dead, clearly wasn't nothing new to these people. 

The portal managed to put him directly in front of some random restaurant. These damn things were always so random, he never knew where they would pop up unless he had someone on the other side let him know. The deep red skies oh hell burned brightly from the artificial sun, and he has to squint at it's light. The palace wasn't too far from here, so he began to walk. Thankfully no one recognized him.

All these people... they were so invested in their own lives that they never bothered to learn the face of their king. Oh well, it made for a convenient cover up. 

Uruha took this time to materialize a black hooded cloak for himself and used the extra folds of the fabric to cover Yuu's body, keeping him out of sight. Once he reached the gates to his palace in the middle of the city the guards stationed in front stopped him with their spears crossed in front of them, not recognizing him at first. At least he knew they were doing their jobs.

"Halt!" They both echoed. "What business have you here?"

Uruha sighed, getting impatient. 

"Boys, step aside. I'm tired and I want to see my boyfriend." 

As he spoke the guards immediately retract their spears, bowing low in fear. Good. they're just as obedient as he liked them to be. 

"My lord! Forgive us!" they both echoed. "Welcome home sir!"

"Yeah yeah," he muttered as the gates opened. "I'll see you boys later." 

He crossed the front lawn of green grass to the marble white patio just in front of his doors and pushed them open, the main foyer empty save for the gargoyle statue of a beautiful young man with feathered wings positioned in front of the main doors to his ball room. 

"Hey, wake up Kai," he barks at the statue. "I need a venting ear."

Slowly the statue comes to life, color seeped into the cold marble and gave way to flesh, the wings unfurling. Uruha doesn't keep watching and continues onto the ballroom, hearing feet following him from behind. 

"My lord," comes a dainty but cold voice. "Welcome back. It's so refreshing to see you back home." 

He nodded, striding across pale quartz tiles and black marbled streaks to the illustrious staircase that would lead to his throne room. 

"Yes I would think so," he responds. "Your twin is on his way, as is Akira." 

"Understood. have you found what you were looking for in the human world my lord?" 

"Yes, and I need someone to retrieve his soul as soon as possible from the soul cairn. Prepare my room for his arrival. And I'll need to make my return known to the public soon."

"Yes my Lord. I shall make the preparations immediately."

Uruha gets to the top and stops there, turning to look upon Yutaka's twin brother with approving eyes. 

"Very good. You may go now."

Kai bowed, his wings mirroring the action. 

"Welcome home My Lord."

Uruha grinned as he Kai walked away, going back about his plan as he entered the throne room, seeing his throne for the first time in so long. Beautiful, white and elegant, it was the very opposite of what one would expect from the ruler of Hell. A huge birch tree burst from the middle of the wall at the end of this room, it's pure white branches curling and gnarling to form the seat and armrests of his throne and it's huge trunk making up the backrest. One fit for a God. 

But now something was missing. It was currently only big enough for one person, so he would have to fix that. He lifts his hand, and the branches begin to bend and curl, groaning in protest as he forcibly rearranges their branches before the throne is completely redone into a sort of two person love seat though no less as elegant. Smiling he walked up to it and felt along it's smooth edges before laying his lover's body upon the cold surface, pushing his hair out of his face. 

"Oh yes," he sighs as he sits as well and moves Yuu's head to his lap, noting the peaceful look on his face even as he lay dead. "Welcome home Yuu. My King."

Now all he had to do was wait.

**END**


	7. Afterword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very last chapter :) Thanks for reading this story of mine! It means a lot!  
> This one is quite lengthy as is befitting of the end. More notes at the end

_There_ _came_ _a time in_ _everyone's_ _life when they go through things they_ _weren't_ _supposed_ _to._

 _A humans life essence was comprised mainly of a few things. Light, pure energy, and memories. When put inside a body at birth, that soul becomes the powerhouse for_ _its body_ _and does_ _its best_ _to keep them alive._ _Sometimes_ _it works and a person lives long and healthy, or sometimes it doesn't and the soul_ _is_ _forcefully ripped from its body and suffers immense damage. As_ _is_ _the_ _way_ _of human life._

 _There are_ _many_ _proven theories regarding the way the human soul works._ _It's_ _said that before being born, a soul can remember every detail from its past life, but only the one before their current one. Any life before that is forgotten completely._

 _However_ _, once born into a new body_ _the_ _soul forgets every memory so he or she can replace them with new ones as they grow up. Once they die_ _due to_ _rejoin the_ _never-ending_ _cycle_ _of_ _reincarnation,_ _they_ _once more regain the memories of their past life to compare them to the most recent life in reminiscence before being_ _born_ _and forgetting everything._

_However, this is not always the case._

_Sometimes,_ _something_ _happens in_ _between_ _this time that prevents a soul from_ _reincarnation_ _. When_ _they're_ _alive, they could become immortal on_ _accident_ _, leaving their soul in one body for all eternity until the end of days. Or they could sell their soul in return_ _for_ _something of value_ _or_ _personal importance, and whoever owns the soul_ _keeps_ _it to themselves when_ _they_ _die. These two scenarios are of the most likely to happen out of a possible three._

 _The third outcome, and even rarer an occurrence, if sold to a Higher God of any faith_ _or_ _religion_ _the_ _soul returns to the body in which it last resided, so it could attempt to_ _rebuild_ _itself to last an eternity as a faithful companion and retainer to_ _that_ _God._

 _This was of course the situation with_ _Yuu_ _himself. His soul belonged to Uruha now, who was Satan, the Devil,_ _the_ _unholy_ _ruler of hell, whatever. Case in point Uruha was technically from the 'Christian' faith even if he_ _himself_ _wanted to throw those labels all away. So it still counted._

 _Being a wispy ethereal bubble of pure light and energy trapped in a tiny glass vial wasn't pleasant but not_ _too_ _overbearing._ _It_ _was_ _more annoying_ _than_ _anything._

 _He could not see, but he could hear and sense movement. Even feeling_ _the_ _vibrations of the glass felt strange,_ _the_ _ripples of movement as a man named Kai handled him shook him to his core. Being only a ball of light cramped up in a small space he_ _writhed_ _in his confines, aching to be free and see his beloved._

 _Where was Uruha? He wanted to see him. He wanted to get all_ _these_ _strange memories out of his head. It scared him._

 _Then_ _the glass stopped moving around and he_ _struggled_ _more, desperate to escape._

_"You have him?"_

_A loud voice echoed, vibrating his vial roughly. Yuu paused_ _his_ _writhing about to listen closely. Was that Uruha?_

 _"Yes my Lord," he hears Kai answer quietly. "But please, be careful and lower your_ _voice_ _._ _He's_ _here and he can hear every word you speak very clearly. Be sensitive with him."_

 _Yuu couldn't even gasp as the once cold stone like fingers cradling his_ _glass_ _are replaced by the warmth and familiarity of skin he knew. Immediately he tries again to squirm about, making_ _the_ _vial glow._

 _'Uruha_ _,' he wailed in his mind. 'Please, let me out!'_

 _The brunette watched as_ _the_ _light inside_ _the_ _vial violently pulsed and moved about,_ _seeing_ _a tail of rainbow_ _light_ _at one end. This was him,_ _it_ _was_ _Yuu_ _._

_"Yuu?" He murmurs softly. "Can you hear me baby?"_

_The light swirled and pulsed violently in response, so he could only assume that was a yes._

_'Please let me out!'_

_"_ _Don't_ _worry love,_ _you'll_ _be with me again soon. Just_ _don't_ _struggle_ _and_ _head_ _for_ _the_ _dark!"_

 _What_ _did_ _he_ _mean_ _by_ _that?_ _Yuu_ _had_ _no time to thing as_ _his_ _vial is carefully uncorked and all at once_ _he's_ _being tipped forward into a wet but cold crevice, sliding down a slimy tunnel._

_'What's happening?? Uruha?'_

_He_ _can't_ _hear anything, but he can feel the cold damp tunnel coming to an end. Then_ _all_ _at once he was in his body again._

_Hear. Taste. Feel. Smell._

_This was_ _his_ _body..?_

 _His eyes are heavy, and his limbs ached from the grasp of rigor mortis. But he can feel his head cradled in a warm lap, his naked body laid on_ _comfortable_ _soft pillows. But as warmth seeps into_ _his_ _body so too do his lungs, jump starting violently. His mouth is dry,_ _tongue_ _flailing to allow air through his chapped lips. Heavy gasping_ _coughs_ _burst from his chest and_ _he_ _nearly falls from his place on the pillows. Around him_ _is_ _the smell of flowers and nature. Like a forest._

_His eyes blink steadily but all he can see through tears is bright lights and a figure above him._

_"Yuu? Are you back with me baby?"_

_A warm soothing voice caresses his skin, and he_ _knew_ _where he was. Safe. With Uruha. His_ _body_ _stills_ _and_ _he sucks in mouthfuls of_ _oxygen_ _, feeling his body slowly coming back to life._

S _eeing a familiar face as his eyes focused set_ _his_ _mind at ease. Tear streaked his face was calm and smiling, and_ _Yuu knew_ _he was safe._

 _His voice came out_ _shaky_ _and broken, but he was filled with happiness nonetheless._

 _"_ _I'm_ _home.'_

 **A** **Month later**

Something woke him up from his dream, the same one for a week now.

"Babe?"

Fingers whispered at his neck, tickling his skin. He groaned and rolled over on his back, tiredly blinking sleep from his eyes.

"Nn?"

"Love wake up. They're waiting for us."

He frowns and rubs his eyes before they come into focus. A lovely face was next to him, lit up in a grin. Brunette hair cascades around his face and light hazel eyes gleam at him. His chest tightens and fluttery feelings threaten to make him want to pull Uruha down onto their bed and kiss the heck out of him.

But the elaborate gold diadem situated in his hair caught his attention. Why was Uruha wearing his decor?

"Ngh who's waiting?" He grumbles with a yawn. "And... Why are you wearing your diadem?"

Seeing as how a normal crown wouldn't fit over the monstrous horns Uruha had, he wore something akin to a tiara, only more... masculine. In a way.

"Why, it's to greet our friends in style of course," comes a swift response and he sighs. "My few noble friends that I trust have all gathered to greet us. What's with the long face hm? Upset that I woke you up from your nap so we can greet _our_ subjects?"

Yuu sits up, reaching up absentmindedly to scratch at his own horns, feeling their subtle ridges and upward corkscrew spirals between his fingers. When he first got them he was very surprised. Instead of looking like Uruha's, which were like a ram's, his were more like an antelope or gazelle, pointing upwards on either side instead if spiraling inwards. Not big enough to rival Uruha's of course but the guy was so proud of him when they started sprouting only a month ago. It was the first sign his new body accepted his soul and was adjusting to being back.

"Ugh I had that dream again," he explained when Uruha grew concerned after he didn't answer right away. "The one I told you about."

His lover frowns and sits on the bed near him to press their bodies together in a half hug, an arm curling around Yuu's shoulder.

"Again huh? That's the third time this month," he muttered. "Remembering your time as a helpless little soul... it must be stressful for you."

Yuu shrugged, his eyes still adjusting as he settled against the warm heat of Uruha's body. He was still only in his boxers from last night, so maybe he should get dressed.

"A little. Its not too bad though, but sometimes I can't sleep afterwards."

Uruha clicked his tongue and pulls his arm away only to fully hug Yuu, circling his neck and pressing even closer. He was really affectionate in the mornings, something Yuu didn't take long to pick up on. It was nice though, and the extra body heat helped when it got cold. Uruha really didn't come to mind when one pictures the stereotypical view people had of him.

"Mm I'm sorry baby," he sighs heavily into the crook of Yuu's neck. "You know I'm always here if you need to talk right?"

"Of course," Yuu responds softly. "Anything I need help with, I'll ask you."

Uruha smiles and smooches Yuu's neck and lingers for a second before pulling away and patting him on the head, fondly touching his horns. 

"Come on, get dressed. We have a party to attend." 

At that Yuu perked up. A party meant guests, which meant booze. A party held by the Devil however, meant guests who were high and mighty, which meant _expensive_ booze. And where there was expensive booze...

"Will there be any food?" 

/////////////////////////////

Yuu sighed heavily as he walked through the entrance hall to the throne room alongside his lover, his own diadem situated between his horns but it felt like one of the clasps was caught on his hair, making him wince with each step. The clothes Uruha's hand maidens made him wear were nice though, if a little... revealing. Only some really tight leather pants that left little to the imagination and an expensively made jacket. For some reason Uruha didn't let him wear a shirt underneath, which meant his skinny body was on display for everyone to see. Including the small pentagram tattoo Uruha gave him above his belly button. Honestly was Uruha hoping to display him proudly like a trophy or introduce him as his lover?

Uruha wore a very nice black outfit, an all over reflective black coat glinting under the bright lights that enveloped his tight body and there were all types of fancy buckles and chains around his hips and arms. His pants were similar to Yuu's except for the many buckles and chains similar to his coat. He wore sunglasses just as reflective as his jacket and kept his hands either in his pockets or around Yuu's waist. 

Even though it felt like he was to be more like a wall flower than anything, maybe that was because Uruha wanted to protect him. From what he knew of Uruha's, and now _his_ guests, many of them were friends very overprotective of Uruha and who's company he kept. They were very judgemental and would more than likely scrutinize every move. 

"Uruha," he began as they stop in front of the door to the throne room where the party was being held. From out here he could hear gentle violins and the chatter of about twenty or more people. 

"Yes baby? Is something the matter?" 

Yuu bites his lip uncomfortably, now feeling very nervous. 

"Um.. Well, what if your friends don't like me? What if they think I'm just with you because of your looks or power? What if they doubt _us_?"

His lover frowns, taking off his sunglasses and folding them up and pushing them into his coat. 

"Are you just with me because of those reasons?" he inquires with a quirked eye brow. Yuu splutters, offended. 

"What? No!" he protested and glared weakly at his lover. But Uruha just smiles and cups his chin for slow soft kisses. 

"Then you have nothing to worry about my love," he whispers to a very flustered Yuu. "And if they try something with you, then they'll have to answer to me. And don't forget; you're of higher status than them now. You can order them around as you please."

Yuu frowned at him, gingerly pushing away his hand and sighing. 

"I don't think I'll be comfortable pushing your friends around after only just getting to meet them." 

Uruha laughs and takes his hand in his, locking their fingers as a servant shuffled closer to them to get her orders. 

"Hey don't worry. We have all of Eternity for you to get used to it," he promised with a smile and addresses the servant. "Please announce our arrival dear, mustn't keep them waiting for us."

"Very good my Lord."

She opened the huge marbled white doors and there is the sudden decrease in volume of the music and chattering. His nerves start fraying when all eyes are on them and he's shivering. But when Uruha squeezes his hand to assure him, he feels a little bit better. Their two person throne sat just nearby, in such close proximity to the doors just in case of emergencies. 

"Eternity huh?" he asked as Uruha leads him to the front of the throne and he feels eyes boring into him. 

"Yes," Uruha answered as the servant shuffles away to start talking to the other servants scattered about. "Or at least until someone is stupid enough to try and overthrow me. It's only been four hundred years though, so I'll give it some time."

Yuu snorted and sits upon the throne at Uruha's silent gesture, settling his body stiffly against the lounge of pillows. 

'Yeah I guess,' he says to himself and watched as his lover started to talk to the guests. 

"Welcome everyone. I'm glad to see you all again after the amount of time I have been gone. I hope you're all enjoying yourselves?" 

A pink haired demon with six point deer antlers on his head stood close by stood dressed in elaborate furs and started to respond. Yuu felt goose bumps on his arms as the man spoke, his voice deep but very feminine.

"My Lord," he greeted in a semi loud voice. "What is the purpose of this get together? And who is that man on your throne?"

Yuu froze as deep pink eyes land on him, the feeling he got making him uncomfortable. 

"Yuu. come here love," Uruha chirps softly at him to avoid spooking him. "Everyone, this is my lover Yuu. Your new King."

As he said this the people erupted into chatter once more, and he heard small whispers of all kinds. Disbelief, surprise. Some where pleasantly taken by surprise while others... not so much. Slowly he stands up and goes to Uruha's side where he takes Yuu's arms and puts them around himself, smiling at him cheekily.

"You plan on marrying this boy?" Another nearby demon dressed in leather says. "I will not accept this until we have some sort of official announcement from your mouth only."

Uruha bristles, and Yuu can also feel the tremors even through their clothes. Oh boy. 

"Yes I am." 

Wait what? Marriage?? Yuu panics, immediately feeling a cold sweat on his neck. 

"Um Uruha, I'm-"

"Shh," comes a soft whisper. "Go with it. Okay?" 

He nods but still feels out of place here.

"So what is this," the same demon asks. "An engagement party?" 

A devious glint sparks in Uruha's eyes and he grinned at the demon, one that unsettled him by the way he visibly steps back. Yuu did not like that look.

"In a way. I'm giving him time to adjust to being with me."

As Yuu starts to feel nervous Uruha rubs his side and motions for him to sit back down. Gladly he does, feeling light headed, and watches in awe as Uruha takes control. 

"Listen up everyone. I will not. Tolerate distrust in my court," he thundered and the nobles must have gotten the message for they all stepped back. "He is my new King, and yours. Whether you like it or not. I've spent plenty of time with him and have fallen very much in love with him, he's everything we need. Everything I need. None of us are above the other, we're equals on the same throne. And you will treat him with the same respect you show me currently. Do I make myself clear?" 

A cloud of black smoke began to spread across the marble floor towards the guests and they all panic before echoes of 'Yes my Lord' came back to him. Satisfied Uruha pulls back the smoke, his attitude improving.

"Very good. Now, please go about your business, I have important things to discuss with him."

Yuu felt a rush of pride as the people all submit to his very dominant lover, feeling heat crawl up his spine and the base of his horns throb. Seeing the usually playful brunette switched to a person he only saw a few times before was... Scary. Threatening. But mostly? So _hot_. What was going on with his head? Did he... possibly have a thing for a dominating Uruha..? Well judging from the way he definitely liked what he was seeing he knew he probably did. And he was okay with that. 

It wasn't like Uruha didn't like that side of him either. He couldn't let these people know about that side of their king though. At least not now. 

The people went back to their party as Uruha takes his place beside him, smiling happily as his scary demeanor melted away to make room for his usual attitude. Oh Gods Yuu never felt such attraction to him than in that very moment.

"Ah. Well, I think I got my point across," he giggles and looks to Yuu. "Hey are you feeling okay? Your cheeks are all red."

Yuu nodded and swallowed heavily. The throne was big enough for him to lounge upon comfortably so he does, letting Uruha curl up against him. His heart pounds in his chest and something long overdue finally dawned on him.

"Yes.. I just... really think I figured something important out just now." 

Uruha caressed his leg, uncaring that more than a few curious eyes stared at them. 

"And what's that?" he asks innocently. "Like I said before, you can tell me anything."

Oh Gods he was so nervous. It's been literally a year and a month and still, every time Uruha asks him for that one word, that one special word... He got cold feet. He was still scared but... after how much time has passed? There was really no excuse anymore. Maybe he was ready to admit it. 

"Um... I..." 

His words were cut off by a servant coming up to them, a smile on her face. Uruha sighs apologetically at him before motioning her closer. Yuu pouts, laying back with a huff at being interrupted.

"You can tell me later," he promised. "I'll give the official announcement very soon so watch out for my signal. You girl, speak." 

The girl bows low, her hair making a curtain.  

"My Lord, there is someone who wants to see you. Someone very special to you." 

At this Uruha sits up straight, his curiosity piqued. 

"Really now?" he asks and looks at Yuu. "Who?" 

She looks up and her smile widens as she steps aside, and from the crowd two familiar faces emerge together. Uruha gasped and stood up straight to greet them. 

"Akira. Yutaka. Where have you two been? I haven't seen you since That first day we came back. What the hell?" 

Akira wore a nice black suit and business shoes with a black mask covering most of his face, his hair spiked in his signature crest. Two black leathery wings were folded behind him. Yutaka was dressed in an all black cloak with his hood up, his long brown hair cascading over one shoulder. Both had similar horns with spirals going inwards. 

"We had more business to tie up in the human world," Yutaka explains. "I had to quit my job, and Akira retired early as well." 

Uruha hugs each of his friends and motions for Yuu to come closer, which he does. 

"I see. Well, it's nice to see you guys back. I'm sure Kai will be happy to see you again Yutaka." 

The demon nods, his smile blinding. 

"Speaking of which where is that little brother of mine?" 

He hums and starts to walk off somewhere, leaving Akira behind. Uruha claps his shoulder, grinning ear to ear. 

"So buddy! What have you been up to? Besides, you know."

Akira smiles, an expression that Yuu never usually saw since he never hung out around the guy all that much. 

"I'm glad you asked. Hey Yuu, I think you'll appreciate this." 

As he stepped aside and lets another person come closer, Yuu felt his heart give a painful throb. A small creature dressed in an all black suit like Akira's stepped closer, smiling sheepishly. 

"Hey Yuu. Long time no see buddy." 

"Ta... Takanori," he breathes out breathlessly. "I... It's... good to see you again." 

Takanori was here. But... how?

"Same to you. Wow just... look at you," he says in disbelief and made a whistle. "I just... I... can't believe what happened to you in such a little time since I saw you. King of Hell huh?" 

Yuu smiled self consciously, holding his arm as Uruha chatted with Akira. 

"I guess," he answered and motions for Takanori to come near his throne so they could sit together, but Takanori didn't follow him. But he doesn't question it. "So... how?" 

Takanori tilts his head, confused. 

"How what?" he asks. 

"Well... How are you here? Are you... dead too?" 

The small man hums, putting a hand on his hip. 

"Well, in a way. Akira is thinking about making me like him so we can be together. He finally admitted to loving me. I'm so happy right now. He and I have been living above ground for a little while before he brought me here. So I could see you again." 

Yuu nodded, holding his fingers together. He was just happy to see Takanori again.

"Well... are you going back?" he asks. 

"Mmm maybe," Takanori admits. "Akira and I are going to his villa near the edge of the city after this, so I might not be able to stay long. But I'll come back to visit." Then he leans closer to whisper, his face elated. "I think he's planning on asking me to marry him..!"

As he spoke another servant came by with flutes of white champagne, offering one to all of them before walking away. 

"Well I hope you two are happy together," Yuu says and stands up again so he could go to Uruha who was beckoning him back. "And yes come back anytime. I'll get lonely without my best friend around." 

Takanori snorted but didn't deny such a title, holding his champagne close to him with a smile.

"Well, if seeing my best friend dressed in skimpy clothes with creepy horns on his head and jewels in his hair is normal around here, I think I could get used to this."

Ignoring the comments about his horns Yuu goes to Uruha and accepts the arm around his waist and a small kiss to his lips, ignoring Takanori's cheeky grin. 

"Hey love," Uruha whispers to him. "Since Akira and Yutaka are here I'm gonna give the announcement now, is that okay?" 

Yuu shook in his arms, but otherwise he seemed like he was ready. 

"Um... yes."

"Attention everyone." Uruha started and begins to hold up his champagne glass, immediately receiving the same responses from his guests, many flutes of sparkling champagne high in the air. "I would like to announce a toast. A toast to my lovely King, and our long wonderful future together. To our new King."

"To our King!" 

The people erupted in cheers for the toast, now all accepting the announcement and going back to the party shortly afterwards. Takanori smirked as Akira holds him close, nursing his champagne smugly. Yuu and Uruha stepped back to have a private moment at the throne, clinking their glasses together before sharing a soft but heartfelt kiss. Yuu is practically melting in Uruha's arms, the affection he felt from this one kiss too much for his heart to handle. 

"To us," Uruha murmurs quietly to him so no one would hear, holding up his flute. Yuu smiled and clinked his glass to Uruha's. 

"To us." 

He sipped at it and they sit at the throne to watch over the party. Then he remembered something. 

"Oh right... Uruha?"

The brunette settled his head back in his lap, setting his flute on a nearby table.   

"Mhm?"

With no doubt in his mind he sets his own champagne down as well before running his fingers through Uruha's beautiful hair before kissing him again, his lips quirking into a smile as he spoke to him only. Why hadn't he said this earlier. He knew from the very beginning what he felt.

"I love you Uru. I love you so so much."

And he means that, so much he does. Uruha is his everything, and he was certain it was the same way for Uruha as well.

There's an immense happiness spreading in Uruha's eyes, and he sits up straight with a blush on his face. He looked so happy. 

"Yuu... you finally said it," he says breathlessly, going in for a hug. "I'm so happy... My Yuu loves me..."

Yuu smiled and returns the hug, knowing he didn't want to be anywhere else, human world be damned. 

"Mhm... I'm sorry for taking so long to admit it."

"It's okay Yuu it's okay. As long as I know how you feel about me, I'm happy. Now... come here and kiss me again. Your Majesty."

They kissed again, innocent but passionate. And Yuu knows then that yes, this was indeed true love. Fucked up? Yes probably. But love all the same. 

"I love you," he whispers one last time as Uruha hugs him so tight he felt like he would suffocate. And Uruha shudders with pleasure, his face lighting up in delight. 

"Yeah... I know."

** END **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will create a much longer story similar to this later!  
> For reference: 
> 
> Uruha's party outfit: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/e9/b3/e9/e9b3e9614963f50c9992947fa5eca82e.jpg
> 
> Uruha's horns: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/00/b5/74/00b5748dc6e4d670389b66214bffc8d0.jpg
> 
> Yuu's party outfit: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/0e/79/8d/0e798dee468b115d61f8fd8f3a5a5d60.jpg
> 
> Yuu's horns: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/f5/a0/31/f5a031daacd97aa6e742117e075a1914.jpg


End file.
